


Opia

by Kell_y



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I respect all groups mentioned in my fanfic, Jeongin - Freeform, Kim Woojin-centric, My First Fanfic, Nine or None, Non Idol AU, OT9 - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, all fiction and not real, bang chan - Freeform, changbin, felix - Freeform, hyunjin, jisung - Freeform, minho - Freeform, no fanwars, seungmin - Freeform, woojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kell_y/pseuds/Kell_y
Summary: Opia definition: the ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye, which can feel simultaneously invasive and vulnerable—their pupils glittering, bottomless and opaque—as if you were peering through a hole in the door of a house, able to tell that there’s someone standing there, but unable to tell if you’re looking in or looking out.Woojin didn’t understand the idea of soulmates. How one can trust another person so completely? Yet everyone accepts it, but Woojin cannot. The world was too cruel for something so warm and beautiful to exist. He wanted to be alone and never feel again. To go to his college and graduate, then be content in life alone. But destiny doesn't work by want. But by need. So instead he runs into someone with a silver briefcase; the story begins.The story is finished and will be updated once a week! (Sometimes I will drop 1 chapter or 2 or 3, always a surprise~) Every Monday (US) CST.I never wrote a fanfic before so I hope I did well and people enjoy the story. Please give it a chance!





	1. Chapter 1

_I am going to die in this heat wave of an apartment_, Woojin thought.

  
His new apartment, paid by the school, did not come with an AC. They told him he could buy one but at the moment he had no part-time job to buy anything meal like.

  
And he was so hungry after the day of moving in all his boxes himself.

  
_At least the school will feed me breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Hey, without snacks I can finally lose weight_, he thought laughing bitterly but then stopped.

  
“No, no don’t think like that Woojin,” he told himself. “It isn’t true. You don’t need to lose.”

  
Running his fingers through his dark hair he cringed at the sweat on his scalp. His gray shirt now polka-dotted with sweat stuck to his skin. He took it off and dropped it to the floor. Woojin opened up all his windows and started to unpack. He didn’t have a lot of things; when he got the full ride scholarship to the college in Seoul he immediately packed up. His parents wanted him to slow down and maybe think it through but no, he called the school back, did all the transfer work and left the next day. He always had an itch to leave that town and his chance finally came.

  
A breeze came through the windows making Woojin relax a bit. Before putting anything away he cleaned with all the chemicals making sure it was germ free. Then he put away all his clothes in his small drawer in his room with a twin bed. The walls were a white but creamy color with some markings. A desk was by the window so at least Woojin could study in here if the library would be packed or unnecessarily loud. After putting away his clothes he entered back into the kitchen and put away the stuff his mom insisted he have. His dad packed a ton of blankets for him because he doubted the apartment had good heat for the winter. Woojin softly laughed; he would miss his parents nagging a bit. He couldn’t afford a phone and didn’t want them paying for his anymore, so he promised to email them three times a week on a computer. And once they learn how to video chat they could do that too. By the time he finished it was evening and he was hungry. Woojin who smelled like chemicals and sweat decided to take a shower before going to the cafeteria. No surprise, the water was either lukewarm or cold.

  
_Now I know why they gave me this place for free_, he thought groaning.

  
+++

  
Walking on the streets of Seoul never failed to amaze him. When he was younger his parents and he would come up to Seoul for fun vacations or to see amazing shows. It was actually here where he saw a SHINee concert with his parents. Woojin still remembers being in the barricade waving the lightstick with the biggest smile on his face. He reached the school and noticed how large it is.

  
The lunchroom could be anywhere, he thought. His stomach growled and he rubbed it shushing it. Though no one heard it, despite the school patio being filled with a lot of people. But they usually kept to themselves or to their friends. Or more. Walking slowly trying to make his 5”9 self seem small he passed two people arms around each other looking complete. On their necks he saw two identical markings.

  
_Soulmates_, Woojin said to himself.

  
You could feel how intertwined they were and all they did was walk down the sidewalk. Woojin scowled and started walking faster, head down so he didn’t have to see anyone.

  
Entering into the school Woojin immediately found the lunchroom or better yet, his nose found the lunchroom. He took a deep whiff and grinned. Fried chicken. With a little bounce in his step he entered the cafeteria licking his lips focused on his prize. The food was served as a buffet so all he had to do was tap his ID card, that was already in his apartment when he moved in, against the scanner. Swiping up a tray and a plate Woojin made his way to the buffet and grabbed drumsticks, chicken breasts, wings...he grabbed it all. And a small salad for a side. And juice. Woojin was really famished and knew he took a lot; he felt bad but remembered it was a buffet they would put out more food. As he found a solo seat by the window and dove in. Dove in hard; the food tasted so good despite it may have been a bit too salty. Woojin gulped down the food and followed it with water as he took another bite.

“BM!” said a girl’s voice.

Woojin looked up mid chew and saw a girl try to kick that dude. He held up a small stuffed animal dog.

“Ah! Somin help me,” she said as another girl and a boy approached. “He took Tani!”

“Jiwoo keeps eating my food!” he said back.

On both BM’s wrist another mark laid there, a bonding mark. Bonding marks are different from soulmate marks; for one they aren’t in color and two, they resemble birthmarks and three, they appear on people who have a long lasting friendship and or bond over a passion. Bonding marks can also fade away because some friendships fade or aren’t as strong anymore. Soulmate marks, no matter the quantity, never fade or look like a birthmark because it goes deeper than that. It’s like another force outside one’s power is connecting the people together.

On all of their cheeks they’ve had an Ace card in red and black. One was an Ace of clubs, the other Ace of Diamonds, an Ace of Spades, and an Ace of Hearts - that’s a soulmate mark. They all come in different forms but the moment you see one you know.

As a kid Woojin was excited for his mark. But as he grew into an adult he asked some not normal questions and he got a lot of strange

looks.

_“‘Do they really matter?’ Woojin dear, why are you asking about something so sad?”_

_“Soulmate marks are mysterious but they make us feel whole. Even a bonding mark makes me feel a happiness deep inside I can’t explain.”_

_“We need soulmates, we aren’t meant to live alone.”_

_Even his parents showed worry over Woojin’s questions._

_“Your mom’s soulmate is her cousin and mine is my best friend. And we together have a bonding mark. I couldn’t bear either of them going away. Are you concerned because you don’t have one?,” his dad said to him._

_“Don’t be Woojinnie,” said his mom. “Soulmate markings don’t come at a certain age, they come at a certain time. I knew a woman who didn’t get her soulmate mark until she was 75. And with a foreigner who still lives far away from her! But their bond is forever now and she can still feel him. It happens, not one person in history doesn’t have a mark. You have a bonding mark with your friends. So you understand that happy feeling too right?”_

“Taehyung help!” BM shouted but the other boy just laughed and eat his pear.

Woojin suddenly didn’t want to eat anymore and left the table as Somin jumped on BM’s back to retrieve the stuffed animal as Jiwoo cheered her on.

At the time Woojin nodded to his parents but it was all a lie. He paid someone at his old school, an art student, to do a temporary tattoo on his ankle so his parent’s would see that he had a bonding mark at least. Soulmate marks are impossible to fake because the mark itself is alive, bonding marks are easier. The only reason he did it was because they always talked about him getting his and then soon finding his soulmate/soulmates. He did it to shut them up. He didn’t want a soulmate. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Classes were surprisingly smooth sailing. Woojin’s major was music and vocal coaching; ever since he saw the SHINee concert he saw so many others and fell in love with singing. He didn’t know if he could try out and become an idol or even get a record deal as an artist and he was too scared to try alone. So he settled for teaching others to sing.

Woojin stretched after his last class for the day ended and packed up his things. Tomorrow he had no classes, which was great, but also not so great because he had nothing else to do. 

Dodging people who got too close on the stairway Woojin decided that he would work on his vocals and maybe finish up one of his songs. It’s been in the works for a while but he can’t write finish any of them. Either it's a verse or a chorus he cannot nail down. It’s frustrating.

Woojin went into a light jog on his way to the library so he can email his parents. Or use the chat feature if they’re on. The library at this college was bigger than the library at his old one. And the AC was on. Woojin sighed deeply at the cold air while internally whining knowing his apartment was going to be an oven once he got back. He sat down and logged on the computer opening up his email. 

**Mom, dad. You guys have to remember to keep your email open while you’re at work,’ he started off typing. ‘That way maybe I can catch you guys for a chat. The college here is good and so is the food. I’ve cleaned down the apartment so well even mom would be jealous. And yes I am drinking a lot of water don’t worry. Oh, and my teachers are really intelligent too; it’s more interactive so I don’t have a lot of homework. Besides working on my vocals for upcoming assessments. I miss you mom and dad. But I really like being here in Seoul. It’s peaceful even with the city feel.**

He sent the message and checked the rest of his email to make sure he didn’t miss any important updates from class. 

_ Ding! _

Woojin blinked then opened the email, his mom responded.

**I don’t know how to set up the chat thing, you’ll have to show me once you come back home for a holiday.**

Woojin chuckled at that.

**I’m glad you are doing so well! And that you like Seoul, but you’ve always liked it there. Have you made any friends? I’m sure there are so many interesting people at that school. People from the country, out from the country. Any funny stories to tell? I guess not since you just arrived there XD. I love you dear, talk to you soon.**

Woojin bit his lip and slowly typed back.

**Yeah, I’ve talked to a few people. I sat with some people at lunch yesterday. They were fooling around messing with a girl’s stuffed animal. So lots of fun people here in Seoul. I love you too mom.**

Lying made Woojin’s stomach flip in an unsettling way but he had too. They needed to believe their son was ok, at least, that was Woojin’s want. 

He grabbed his backpack and left the library heading down the hallway passing classrooms until he heard beats being played. And then a desk being banged on happily. Woojin stopped and peeked inside the room. It was a room that definitely not in current use with a majority of the desks stacked up. 

The man standing there looked about Woojin’s age. He had dark brown curly hair, broad shoulders, veiny arms, wearing all black and had headphones on. The hand he was banging on the desk had a silver watch and the other hand was tapping furiously. In front of him was a small mixing board, Woojin saw it in one of his classes today actually. 

_ He must be a producer. That’s really cool _ , he thought. 

The man pulled down his black face mask to his chin and wiped his eyes.

“Just a little bit more, almost there,” he said out loud. 

The man continued to work turning the channels and adjusting the gain while upping the volume. The beat went hard all the way to Woojin’s toes. The fast EDM tempo going as fast as accelerated heartbeat layering over the booming bassline had Woojin entranced. As soon as it started it ended.

_ That can’t be it _ .

“Finished! Done! Director Park is going to love this,” the man said taking off his headphones. 

He packed up his board and headphones into a small silver briefcase and turned coming face to face with Woojin who was still standing in the door memorized by the tune. But now he was caught; for a second instead of being embarrassed, he locked eyes with the other. The noise completely faded away even the song he just heard was wiped from his mind. It seemed to last forever; Woojin’s hand felt tingly. Then it vanished and the sound returned. Woojin blinked fast.

“Sorry! Didn’t mean to, uh, stare. Or listen in on your song,” Woojin said averting his eyes.

“You heard it?” the man asked.

“Yeah uh, actually I was just walking past and I heard a song. I didn’t mean to stay the whole time--”

“Tell me what you thought,” the man interrupted.

Woojin looked at him again and saw the complete seriousness in his eyes. They were sharp, piercing and a little tired. It reminded Woojin of a wolf.

“Tell you…” Woojin trailed off.

“What you thought. Come on man, this track has been keeping me up late at night. Well later than usual. And no one has heard the song. Ok, not no one, my brothers have, but not a stranger. There’s no bias so you can give me a bluntly honest reaction.”

“It was...I couldn’t breathe as I listened. My entire body vibrated. It’s good. It’s really good,” Woojin breathed out.

Then the man smiled and his dimpled showed and his eyes crinkled. Woojin rubbed his tingly hand, it got stronger.

“Thanks man, that really means a lot. My internship is riding on this.”

Next, the man took a small step forward and Woojin stepped back instantly. The man didn’t look offended though just really intense again.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

Woojin kind of wanted to do the whole “well, what’s your name?” bit but the crinkled eye smile turned back into the gaze of a wolf looking deep into his soul.

“Woojin. Kim Woojin,” he answered. 

“I’m Chan. Bang Chan,” Chan replied. “You in the music department?”

“Yeah, music education. I’m not a producer or composer or anything. I focus on vocal training. I just transferred in.”

_ Why are you telling him all of this? _ Woojin thought. 

“That explains why I’ve never seen you around. I know a lot of people in the music department. More than normal.” Chan said and laughed.

“Oh,” Woojin said and then his stomach growled. Loudly.

“...Sorry.”

“Actually I’m pretty hungry too. Wanna get something to eat?”

Woojin’s eyes widened in surprise. Chan shrugged with a smile.

“Eating alone is no fun. Come with me?”

He phrased it as a question but the look in his eyes made Woojin feel like it wasn’t a question. Woojin tore his eyes away and looked to the side.

“Can’t, sorry, I have a bunch of homework and extra stuff I need to do back at home.”

Chan’s gaze didn’t falter but he gave the same smile as earlier. 

“Sucks. Next time then?” he asked.

Woojin didn’t want to look right into his eyes again so he nodded and they both started to walk into the hallway.

“Yeah sure. Nice meeting you Chan.”

And Woojin scurried away before Chan could respond. 


	3. Chapter 3

Forgetting about his rumbling stomach, Woojin went back to his apartment to drop off his backpack before heading out grabbing his notebook and pen. He walked to a nearby children’s area to lay down underneath a tree. He breathed in the fresh air and even though it was humid it wasn’t so bad underneath the shade. He got out his notebook and stared at one of his unfinished songs before yawning and looking out again. So many people were out with their kids and dogs.

_ Cute _ , Woojin cooed internally.

There were so many; a small poodle, a corgi, one was very fluffy, and then one was quite big. It was a husky, not something you see a lot, but it was very playful and energetic. The husky and its owner got closer to Woojin. And when the husky noticed Woojin he sprang and tackled Woojin licking him. Woojin couldn’t help give out a laugh as the dog sniffed and smelled him. Woojin moved the dog’s head so he pet him. The dog’s eyes were like Chan’s. 

“I am so sorry!” the owner said frantically as she pried the dog off. “She’s still in the puppy mindset, please forgive us.”

Woojin waved her off. “No no, I like dogs! And it is very cute. I wish I had one.”

She giggled and bowed goodbye while ushering her dog along. Woojin waved and returned back to his notebook and scanned the words.

_ Even if I try to get used to it, but I don't think it's you smiling _

_ It's awkward to anyone, it's kind of too complicated _

_ You don't know, you seem to know though _

_ Something is different, carefully look around you _

_ At the amusement park we laughed a lot _

_ We made a lot of memories _

_ Something has changed, something change _

_ My old memory is like the Neverland where the time has stopped _

_ You told me every detail but now I feel we're drifted apart _

_ I don't know, what's wrong? That's what I want to ask you, I think something has changed a bit _

_ It's not bad but awkward _

_ When I see you _

_ You feel like a different person _

_ I already  _

_ start to miss the old you, I haven't got used to your changes _

_ Something is changing _

_ Even if you hide it so hard _

_ I can see it all _

_ I feel like I'm talking to a different person _

_ I feel awkward when I'm with you _

_ Where is it? Your pretty smile _

_ Because you smiled a lot I miss you more _

_ I can see it all, your awkward smile pretending everything's fine _

_ Because you were so bright I'm worried about you more _

_ I miss you, I miss you _

_ I miss your big happy smile _

_ I can definitely see it, I can see it _

_ The bright side of you the way I used to know _

Woojin rubbed his head as he stared at the page and as he started his mind wandered.

“I’m overthinking this way too much,” Woojin said out loud. “I need to finish it or no one will ever be able to sing it. And I want to use it for my portfolio too...”

Taking a deep breath he started to just write, not focusing on anything else but the notebook and pen. But he couldn’t help rereading the lines and crossing them out. Hours past and he had gotten nowhere. Sweat formed on his forehead and he was getting really thirsty. Woojin slammed the book and walked to a convenience store picking up a water bottle. Outside two men loitered around talking very loudly. Woojin’s face became hard as he walked out the automatic doors and looked straight ahead. One of the men though got too close and nudged Woojin.

_ Ignore it and keep _ \--

“Hey,” said another guy grabbing Woojin.

Woojin shoved him off and tried walking again when the guy who nudged him got in his way.

“Move,” Woojin gritted out.

The guy slapped the water bottle out of his hand.

“Move? Yuta, do you believe him?” the guy laughed.

“Kids today don’t have any respect today Doyoung, you know that. Listen, bow down and say sorry to me and there won’t be an issue,” said Yuta. “Forehead to the ground.”

“Hell no,” Woojin deadpanned. 

Yuta grabbed his shirt bringing him close. Woojin should have stayed quiet but his mouth felt like talking.

“Grabbing my shirt and pulling me close? That’s a pathetic attempt to be threatening, you got anything else up that flaky cheap sleeve of yours?” Woojin snapped back.

“Punch him,” Doyoung said. “Punch him for me, that’s my shirt.”

Yuta shoved Woojin into Doyoung and Doyoung caught him waiting for Yuta to deliver the first blow. Woojin stood still wanting to fight back but he stayed still, stomach sick.

_ I can’t fight back. I can’t let it happen again. _

“Let him go!”

All three snapped their heads up to two boys on the steps, young boys. One had orange hair with freckles on his face and the other had dark blue hair with the softest puffy cheeks ever. But he looked ready to fight.

“Shut up and leave,” said Doyoung. “Or wait and we’ll get to you next.”

The blue-haired boy jumped off the steps and charged at Yuta. The boy with freckles also jumped off and grabbed Woojin’s arm trying to pull him away. Doyoung let go and swung at freckles boy who only ducked and kicked him right on the side of his face swiftly. Doyoung fell swearing and held his face. Woojin scrambled away to the side watching the two of them fight. Blue haired boy wasn’t doing too well but man was he not giving up. He kept throwing punches and trying to tackle him and when Yuta finally fell he jumped on top of him scratching at his face. Freckles went over and grabbed his friend. Woojin glanced at Doyoung; he was still holding his head.

_ How hard did he kick him? _ Woojin asked himself.

“Ya! You kids!” yelled the very angry store manager.

“Jisung stop it! We gotta go!” 

Freckles got Jisung up and came over to Woojin. Without asking he grabbed Woojin’s wrist, pulled him up and all three ran fast. They ran blocks away close near Woojin’s place before they stopped. Woojin went to rest his hands on his knees but realized Freckles was still holding onto his wrist. And his hand tingled and felt staticky. He took back his wrist causing Freckles to flinch and rested on his knees.

“My bad,” Freckles said with the deepest voice he’s ever heard. And he said it in English. With a thick accent.

“Yeah we kind of interrupted but they were ganging up on you! I had to do something,” Jisung said.

“You could have told the manager, but you charged at the guy barely making contact,” said the other boy.

“Hey, I made contact!”

“Once the guy tripped over his feet.”

“Well we all can’t be black belts like you Felix,” Jisung said rolling his eyes.

“True, but anyone can learn how to punch right. But then there’s you scratching at him like a cat,” Felix replied.

Felix turned to look at Woojin. 

“Are you alright, uh…”

“I’m fine, really,” said Woojin. “Don’t worry about me.”

“But they had you in a hold. And you weren’t even struggling, it was pretty scary--.”

“Seriously I’m ok. I’m pretty sure I’m way older than you, I should be asking if you’re okay,” Woojin stated.

Jisung scoffed laughing. “Us? Did you see the way we kicked their asses? I’m perfectly fine and a little bit proud of myself.”

“You’re bleeding from your lip though,” Woojin pointed out.

Jisung eyes widened and Woojin could have ‘awed’. He looked like a squirrel, no, a quokka. 

“What I’m bleeding? My lip? Not my beautiful lips!” Jisung cried.

Felix snorted. “Nah, nah, your lips are ok. If you want to see beautiful lips, you’re gazing right upon them,” he said, pointing to his own. 

“This is no time for your bad attempt at jokes Lix, I’m bleeding here!”

Woojin opened up his backpack and got out a handkerchief. As Jisung continued to be overly dramatic he walked up to him and held his face still with one hand and applied the handkerchief to the cut. He immediately calmed down and leaned into the touch automatically. Nuzzling against it like a hamster. This guy could be applied to any small puffy cheek creature. Woojin squirmed and took Jisung’s own hand to hold the cloth against the cut.

“Here, apply pressure until you get home,” Woojin said shuffling his bag over his shoulders.

“Thanks...for your help,” he said and walked off.

“Wait! What about the handkerchief?” Jisung called. 

Woojin turned around and saw their eyes zone in on his. They looked saddened and confused. He shook it off.

“Keep it.” And Woojin continued back to his home.


	4. Chapter 4

“I want to switch things up for the next project,” announced Woojin’s dance teacher.

Days have passed since the incident with Jisung, Felix, and Chan. Woojin had seen the younger ones around the campus which told him they also go here too. They seemed to be freshman. He noticed them a lot, like he could feel their presence, but he never talked to them. And he tried to avoid them at all cost. To Woojin’s luck, Chan had the strangest schedule and they never crossed paths. But for some reason he ran into Felix and Jisung or at least was in the same area constantly. He felt their eyes on him but he always took the nearest turn and escaped. Fast. It was rude but he felt on edge whenever they appeared. And the tingling in his hand wouldn’t stop. Woojin even went to the doctor about it.

_ “Are you sure there is NOTHING wrong?” Woojin asked stressing his concern. _

_ “No Mr. Kim I’ve run the blood tests. You are fine. Now tell me, it’s tingling?” _

_ “It started happening recently.” _

_ “Do you know when exactly and maybe why?” the doctor asked. _

_ When I met Chan and then when Felix and Jisung took me and ran, he thought. _

_ “No, not really but it’s freaking me out.” _

_ “Well if the tingles become painful then, of course, come back and we will run more tests,” the doctor said. “I’ve never heard of anything like this in my profession, without any test coming back negative that is. Hopefully it will sort itself out.” _

And now since then, the tingles haven’t been as noticeable. So maybe that’s what he needed. To be alone which is what he likes anyway! It helped his problem and now he can focus on anything else but them.

“Switch things up?” asked a student.

“We need more interacting,” the professor started. “So I was thinking…”

_ Oh don’t you dare _, Woojin thought glaring at the man. 

“That we--.”

_ Don’t say it. Don’t be that teacher. _

“Do this next project in partners!”

_ Oh, there is a special place in Dante’s 8 Circles of Hell for you. _

Woojin groaned internally and dropped his head to his desk.

“In previous classes, I’ve always had solo work but the creation of art, including dance, isn’t always done alone. I think of dance as an extension of oneself. And in our world soulmates are also like that don’t you agree?”

“Yes,” the class responded.

“No,” Woojin mumbled.

“Therefore I would like each of you to find a partner and come up to me so I can write it down. I want you and your partner to find a song and create a routine to show to the class. I don’t do letter grades but you can fail if you do not attempt to connect with your partner. Please try very hard for the pass.”

The professor sat at his desk while the students immediately partnered up. Soulmates with soulmates or the bonded people. Woojin sat as his set looking around for another solo person when his eyes landed on that girl who he’s seen before. Sihyeon! That was her name. 

_ She seems quiet and pretty shy. I can work with that. _

He got up and carefully approached her desk as she was organizing her folder and fixing her messy bun. 

“Hi,” Woojin said.

“Wah!” Sihyeon jumped putting both her wrists up shaking a little. When she saw it was just him she got a little pink and bowed.

“I didn’t mean to scare you, I was just wondering if you wanted to be partners?” he asked.

“Taken!” said another voice from below as she popped up from below and hugged Sihyeon. It was Jiwon, or goes by her 'to be idol' stage name E:U. “We, as soulmates, must be partners together,” she said with a wide smile. “Don’t you think so YeonYeon?” Pressing her nose to Sihyeon’s cheek.

Sihyeon playfully swatted at her. “Too close."

Jiwon only hugged her tighter before letting go and facing Woojin.

“Many people are already partnered up but Minho-ssi isn’t! You could ask him, he is an amazing dancer. I worked with him last year.”

Sihyeon nodded, her messy bun bouncing up and down. “Born to dance.”

“Ask him, ask him!” Jiwon said happily. 

Woojin glanced at Minho who was just chilling in the back looking out the window. He was such a visual. A face that should be an idol with silver purple hair parted showing his forehead. And pretty intimidating; not even bothering to look around to see who’s left. But Woojin didn’t have a choice. Each person had someone except Minho which meant he would have to work with him. Woojin went down some steps and approached Minho’s table.

“Hello,” Woojin said getting Minho’s attention. Minho didn’t turn his head but switched his eyes over to Woojin. Immediately Woojin wished he never asked him and just took the fail. The tingle sensation was back almost making him shake.

Minho straightened up in his seat. Woojin bowed awkwardly. 

“Um, I--”

“Let’s be partners,” Minho said.

“You want to be partners with me?” Woojin said surprised.

“If I didn’t I wouldn’t have asked,” Minho replied as he got up and walked down the small stairs.

“Wa-wait where are you going?” Woojin called after him confused.

“To tell the teacher. Come on.”

Woojin followed him down to the teacher's desk. The teacher was really excited to see what Minho and Woojin would create because of Minho’s track record. Picking up their stuff Minho and Woojin left the classroom. 

“Exchange numbers with me,” Minho said.

“I don’t have a phone,” Woojin responded. “Too much money.”

Minho nodded. “Email?”

“Yes, I have email.”

Minho tossed him his phone already opened up to his email. “Put it in my contacts and we can exchange ideas. When should we meet up?”

Woojin quickly put in his email trying to keep up with Minho’s direct questions.

“Uh tomorrow I’m free in the morning but not at night. I have two-night classes and they’re long.”

“Same for me but switched. Nights I’m always free. That’s fine though, we’ll meet up this Friday. Both of us are free--you got classes?”

Woojin shook his head. 

“Yeah both of us are free. Tomorrow we choose some songs and the next day we agree on one and start choreo. We can meet here at the main dance room, dance room 1. Good?”

Woojin could only nod. He had everything planned out.

“Good. What was your name again? I grabbed you as a partner and forgot to catch it.” he said. 

“Woojin.”

“Last name?”

“Oh, it’s Kim.”

Minho smirked and nodded.

_ Seriously, fangirls...shoot fanboys too would kill to see this face. He should really become an idol. _

“My name is Lee Minho. I think this project is going to be a lot of fun.”

+++

**Wow, you are quite busy now! - Dad**

**I don’t think I’m so busy. But things are coming along. - Woojin**

**Still getting top grades? - Dad**

**Currently A’s and well, one B. - Woojin**

**But it’s in dance and well I’m not that confident yet. I’m not that good. - Woojin**

**Ah, Woojinnie have more confidence in yourself! This kid…' I’m not that good ’. - Dad**

At the library, before going home Woojin caught his dad and they started to chat. His mom finally stopped sulking around the house because her baby isn’t there anymore. Meanwhile, his dad had made a huge contribution to his job. So life was continuing on fine. 

Woojin softly chuckled at his dad’s words. He could already hear his nagging voice.

**But I’m really not. But my partner is! He’s like a prodigy for dancing. Tomorrow we are going to meet up to work on our project. - Woojin**

**Oh, so you’ve made a friend! - Dad**

**No, not a friend per se. A partner for a project. We’ll finish it and ya know separate. - Woojin.**

**Making friends is so much harder now than when I was your age. - Dad**

_ You don’t know the half of it _. 


	5. Chapter 5

“PLT’s Blah, SHINee’s Lucifer, VIXX Scentist, 4Minute Crazy,” said Minho reading off Woojin’s list.

“Yours has a lot of instrumental music on it,” Woojin said reading Minho’s list.

They sat on the floor in Dance room 1 going over their individual lists for music.

“These songs people have danced to before,” Minho said. “They’re good but it won’t make us stand out. Something tells me the professor has high expectations.”

“Since it’s you. He shouldn’t have any for me, I’m not that good of a dancer anyway.”

Minho put the notebook with the list down and stared at him.

“I don’t believe that.”

Woojin scratched his arm. “Well believe it. I’m mostly into singing not really much dancing. I’m slow at it.”

Minho got up and turned a song on with his phone.

“I want to see,” he said.

Woojin groaned but to Minho it sounded like a whine, a cute pouty whine.

“Right now?”

“Yeah now, get up,” Minho said hiding a smile. 

PLT Blah started to load up. Woojin got up and stretched a bit before waiting for the song to get to the chorus. It was a hip hop & rnb beat. His feet started moving before the chorus hit and when it did he criss crossed doing a body roll slowly. His arms moved above his head before moving back and twisting his sides hitting the beat preciously. Woojin rolled his neck as he stepped forward and then back. His feet jumped out and then back together before sliding to the next step dropping into a crouch and bouncing back up again spinning. As Woojin danced to the beat count he saw Minho join in; he did it without thinking. It was clear Woojin was thinking of each step and counting while Minho just danced. Those girls were right, he was good. Better than good, Minho was dance. 

The song ended and Woojin took a breath as he waited for Minho’s critique. 

“You’re stiff.”

“I said I wasn’t that good.”

“Your stiff because you refuse to let go in the song. Also no facial expressions. You need those to impress this Professor,” Minho added.

Woojin ran his fingers in his hair chewing on his cheek. Minho sat down again and looked at the list.

“The songs are good but I don’t think you can get lost in them. To make them seem natural. And my songs have unique melody that fit my style, not yours. We’re going to have to find something you connect with--you write lyrics?”

Woojin dropped his closed water bottle glancing over at Minho. In his forgetfulness, Woojin used the same lyric notebook to write down some songs and Minho just found them. Woojin slide down next to him and tried to snatch it back but Minho held it out of his reach.

“Give me my notebook back,” Woojin said serious.

“These lyrics are dark,” Minho responded ignoring his command.

“I’m not playing Minho.”

“Neither am I Woojin.”

Huffing Woojin pretty much tackled him knocking Minho to the ground holding him there with one arm. Minho laughed a bit like it was a game and all Woojin wanted to do wipe that smile off his face. He got on top of the younger and finally snatched the book. Minho didn’t seem bothered at all, perfectly comfortable.

“Those lyrics are dark. And really good.”

“It’s not finished. None of them are,” Woojin said in an annoyed tone as he got off him.

“Writer’s block, huh?” Minho replied sitting up.

Woojin felt the page and scanned lightly over the words. 

“Maybe…” he murmured. 

“Can I see it again?”

Woojin squinted at him holding the notebook tighter. Minho reached over and touched the hand the notebook was in.

_ Stop tingling! Stop burning! _ Woojin silently yelled to his hand.

“I’m sorry I read it without your permission. But I was drawn in. I just wanna see, please?”

Minho’s thumb rubbed Woojin’s knuckles. Woojin reluctantly gave Minho the notebook. Minho sat next to him and opened it up. It was to another song Woojin attempted to write but just couldn’t finish. 

_ The cold voices I don't wanna listen anymore _

_ Even if I close my ears _

_ It's no use, the staring eyes are blocking my way _

_ I can't see a thing _

_ Smash it all, the source that locked me in the darkness and harassed me _

_ I try to get out but there's no way out until I find the exit _

_ Pretending it's for me, the voices disregard my dream _

_ I don't want to get hurt anymore, I close my ears and walk my way _

_ Now they've been going around _

_ They're lingering in my mind and making me dizzy (Go away, hey!) _

_ Against the voices harassing me _

_ I cry out again _

“...This is it. Change of plans. This is our song!” Minho said.

“But it’s not a song, there’s not even music to go with it. It isn’t even finished,” Woojin started.

Minho rolled his eyes. “I’ve only talked to you for a few minutes and I’m fed up with you selling yourself short. All we have to do is finish it up. And I know who to call to help us.”

Minho handed back the notebook resting his hand on Woojin’s knee and got out his phone calling someone. Woojin wanted to move his hand he had a feeling if he reached over Minho would hold his hand which he wasn’t willing to risk. 

“Hyunjin, is 3racha home?” Minho asked.

_ What kind of word is that? _ Woojin thought frowning.

“Good make lots of food. I’m coming home with someone. We’ll be there soon,” Minho said and hung up.

Minho got up and held out his hand to pull Woojin up. On his palm, he saw a soulmate mark, a pound sign. Woojin got up himself though and cocked his head at Minho.

“3racha?” he asked.

“The guys who are not only going to help you finish the lyrics but will also produce a track to go along with it,” Minho smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

They had to take a train to get further out of the middle of Seoul to get to Minho’s place. Woojin decided to stand on the train because sitting down next to Minho for the long 20 minute ride was too much. The entire time Woojin kept rubbing his hand, so hard it hurt but it eventually the tingles stopped and he could breathe normally.

_ “Next stop!” _

“Us,” Minho said getting up.

Woojin followed him out of the train station to a building of apartment, but it was a bigger apartment building.

“The building was made for a college around this town so that’s why it’s bigger. It has more rooms inside. But now, since that college burned down, most people who live here go to college in Seoul. Luckily they didn’t knock it down or raise the price for rent,” explained Minho.

It was getting close to evening.

_ We should have done this another day, I’m going to miss dinner at the cafeteria. And they were going to have spicy chicken! _ He thought solemnly. 

They rode up the elevator to the ninth floor and Minho walked to the first door. He started to enter in the keypad and Woojin looked away for privacy. Minho saw and smiled a bit and opened the door. The first thing he heard was sizzling and a lot of talking.

“That’s too many vegetables!”

“They are good for you!”

“But they’re bitter!”

“All you do is whine! Shoo! Out of the kitchen.”

Woojin and Minho took off their shoes and entered the house more. As they walked in a young boy, still in his high school uniform saw them. Woojin immediately thought of a fox if it had dark brown hair and also how cute he was. If you ever saw something so cute that the urge to hug it overwhelmed your senses then you would know how Woojin felt. But at the same time, without a smile, he looked deadly serious. Like he was angry about something; angry at Woojin. But no, the young boy walked over. 

“You brought someone home, hyung?” he asked.

“Yeah, Woojin this is Jeongin or around here, Innie. He’s still in high school but lives here with us since his family is back in Busan.”

Jeongin bowed deeply and smiled wide. “Nice to meet you hyung. I hope you like vegetables. There’s going to be a lot of them,” he groaned.

“And you’re gonna like them too--ah--hot! My finger! Hot!” said the same voice from the kitchen. 

Minho directed Woojin closer to the kitchen and he saw well a lot. There were pots and pans everywhere and food accidentally on the floor. All while a timer going off and a young man rinsing off his finger with cold water making overly dramatic funny faces in pain. 

“Meet our guest kid,” Minho said.

The boy spun and immediately bowed. “Hello I’m Hyunjin!” he said.

Woojin could only gape.

_ His face isn’t fair. Isn’t fair for me. Isn’t fair to anyone. _

Hyunjin smoothed back his wavy black hair and gazed at Woojin a little too long for Woojin’s liking.

He sheepishly smiled. “Sorry, it’s such a--.”

“Mess? Trainwreck?” Jeongin interrupted.

Hyunjin dashed after Jeongin as Jeongin laughed. 

“Woah! Hyunjin if you aren’t in the kitchen cooking, who is?!” 

Another boy who Woojin could only describe as a newborn puppy with red hair entered the kitchen clicking his tongue.

“Ugh, the mess! No one cleans in this place.” The boy only focused on the mess passed Woojin but bumped him. 

“Oh I’m sor...ry,” the puppy boy said stopping to stare.

_ Can the staring stop please? It’s driving me mad. _

“Seungminnie, say hello to--.”

“It’s you!” interrupted a voice. 

Seungmin bowed and continued to the kitchen to watch the food as two other boys came in and Woojin knew them just by the one’s voice. Jisung came skipping up to him with the biggest smile on his face. 

“Hi again,” Felix said with a warm smile.

Woojin shyly bowed. 

_ If I knew I would have to see them again I wouldn’t have avoided them so obviously... _

“You’ve met Woojin before?” Minho asked.

Felix nodded. “We got into a bit of a, um, tussle weeks ago with some jerks. That was the last time we talked actually,” he said sadly.

“We told you guys about that day,” Jisung said. “I showed you guys the handkerchief and--oh!”

“No, it’s uh, it’s yours. Keep it, like I said. You all live here?” Woojin asked changing the subject.

“Yup! All of us,” Jisung said as Hyunin and Jeongin remade their appearance Hyunjin’s arms around Jeongin back hugging him. 

“Hyunjin please come and finish this...dinner you started,” Seungmin called. 

Hyunjin waddled back and Jeongin sat down at the table.

“This apartment is kinda small for that many people,” Woojin commented.

“It is but soulmates living a part would honestly kill us,” Jisung said.

“Especially our group,” Felix added.

“You are ALL soulmates?!” Woojin exclaimed. “That’s way too many.”

Woojin’s eyes widened and he slapped his hand over his mouth. That was supposed to be an inward thought.

“It is a lot,” Hyunjin said from the kitchen getting plates with Seungmin’s help. “But it feels right. You know?”

“Feels right,” Woojin repeated. “And the six of you found each other? Just like that?”

“Not six, eight. But yeah! I first saw Changbin, our other person, and it was like I was thrown into a void. Complete silence and something clicked and my marking came,” Felix said holding up his hand showing the pound sign.

“Where are those two anyway? They should meet Woojin,” Jisung said.

“Probably working on songs and forgetting that they need to eat, per usual,” Seungmin said placing down the plates. “Food’s ready!”

“3racha never stops and actually that’s why I brought Woojin over. We have a dance assignment and we need you guys to create a track for it. And help Woojin here with his lyrics. We want to use his currently unfinished song,” Minho said to Jisung.

Jisung gasped. “Woojin, you write lyrics?!”

“Attempting.”

Minho rolled his eyes. “There he goes again, being annoyingly down putting on himself. Show Ji the words hyung.”

Woojin, knowing he had no choice since everyone was interested, got out his notebook, flipped to the page and showed Jisung. Jisung read it with parted lips and shining eyes.

“Hell yeah. This, this is too good not to finish.”

“What’s too good not to finish?” asked another voice.

Jisung walked past Woojin and Woojin’s eyes followed landing on a short boy in a muscle tee showing off his defined biceps and black hair. Jisung gave him the notebook and the boy nodded enthusiastically while reading raising his eyebrows that had a slit in it. That had to be Changbin. But the person behind him made Woojin’s heart pause. Bang Chan. He was here. Woojin was shocked but Chan only smiled. And again like the first time they met Woojin was back in that space in complete silence, hand now burning and all he could feel was eight other pair of eyes locking with his.


	7. Chapter 7

“We will totally help you!” Changbin said. 

“Right?! This could be something big,” Jisung said.

“You don’t have to. I don’t want to be a bother,” Woojin said eating a little bit of the food they wouldn’t let him turn down.

“You couldn’t be a bother if you tried,” Chan said eating two pieces of beef.

“Hyung, leave some for the rest of us!” Jeongin whined.

Chan grinned and pulled at his cheeks. “Gotta be faster then!”

Hyunjin leaned over to Woojin and whispered. “Chan eats like four plates. We think it’s an Australian thing.”

“Australian?” Woojin asked.

“Yeah, it’s where I’m from. Felix too,” Chan explained.

Felix finished chewing and swallowed. “G’day mate! I’m Felix!”

“And I’m Bang Chan,” Chan joined in.

“And we’re from Australia~!” they both finished. 

Seungmin groaned and drank some water.

_ That explains the Felix’s accent, _Woojin thought. 

“Once we finish dinner we’ll work on your lyrics first. Minho says you need it soon?” Chan asked Woojin.

“The project isn’t due for a while but we still need to perfect the choreography,” Woojin said.

Minho made another gochujang wrap and stuffed it in his mouth chewing then swallowed. 

“Do you think we can have the lyrics done by tonight?” he asked Chan.

“Tonight?! It’s already late, we would have to be up until like 1 am. That’s not healthy,” Woojin argued. 

“Actually it’s fine Woojin, I don’t sleep easy,” Chan said. “Insomnia.”

“Okay! Is everyone finished eating? Cause 3racha plus Woojin and Minho have to get to work now,” Jisung announced.

“So Changbin isn’t doing the dishes?” Felix pouted.

“Ya! I always do them. Almost every day,” Changbin said wacking Felix’s head. “You do it Cutie Yongbokkie.”

“Fine~,” Felix said ignoring his Korean name.

Felix left the table and gathered all the plates while Jeongin and Hyunjin cuddled on the couch and went on their phones. Chan led the rest into his and Minho’s room where his computer was and where they could talk out some ideas. Chan lightly took the notebook from Woojin and they all sat down on the floor near Chan’s bed. Another bed was there but it was barren, only the mattress and no sheets. 

“That bed was there when we all moved in together,” Chan said snapping Woojin’s attention back to him. “We all moved in together slowly and I think the last persons who lived here had nine people in it. So, since we are eight, it’s kind of like a holding place for junk.”

“But there’s no junk on it,” Woojin replied.

“Yeah I cleaned it off days ago. It was time,” Chan responded.

“Guys while I was eating dinner, I thought of another line for the song,” Changbin said.

“Listen to this, it’s the chorus: 'Step out of them voices. With my ears closed, let me shout again. Step out of them voices. Break free from the voices in my head'.”

“I like it but in Korean it sounds too long. English?” Chan suggested.

Changbin sighed laughing. “Yeah yeah keep showing off,” he said passing the notebook over.

“Your English is getting so much better, so you’re more of the show-off,” Chan said.

“Meanwhile my English is awesome,” Jisung chimed in. “Woojin what about you?”

“I literally only know how to say ‘I’m fine thank you and you?’,” Woojin said.

“Can we hear it?” Jisung asked cheeks puffed up.

“No way.”

Jisung pouted. “But--.” 

“Leave him alone Ji, read this.” Chan threw the notebook toward him.

“Oof. Yeah, the last line sounds better in English. Let me jot some more down: ‘Lingering in my ears. Can't hear my voices. I can hear the sounds. I feel frustrated with everything. To the sounds I can hear to the end, I close my ears’.”

“Pass it to me!” Changbin said. He caught it and added a bit more lines.

“‘Stop, the judgmental sound about me. I just get annoyed as if they're the noise between floors. At some point, I started to hear these nagging sounds only. Now it's noisy, I don't wanna hear no more. Hopeless nonsense, I'm never fooled by your story’.”

Chan raised his hand and he caught the notebook.

“This is like ‘Popcorn’,” he said grinning.

Changbin, Jisung, Minho, and Woojin raised their eyebrows. “What’s ‘Popcorn’?”

Chan sighed dramatically. “Man no one gets my references in this country! It’s coming together. Woojin, add some.” Chan said passing it to him.

Woojin looked at the page and all the different handwriting reading what they wrote. He couldn’t help the small gasp coming from his lips. 

_ It’s like they know. _

Woojin’s hand started writing without him even thinking. The words, after months of being lost to him, flew onto the page.

“Even if you shamelessly say the things I'm not even curious about, I keep yawning every time. Why do you keep talking? Speakers, you tone up and raise your voice again. I don't care anymore, don't care no more, that's enough, leave me alone!” Woojin recited. 

He glanced up to see their reactions. Chan was the first one to speak.

“You got your song.”

+++

By the time they finished the lyrics and track music, it was 1:30 am. Everyone had gone to bed except the five. They were all sprawled on the ground pretty much mind dead but spiritually alive. Changbin and Jisung were huddled together next to Woojin and Chan with Minho on the other side. They finished the lyrics and even the melody too. The song was almost completed except for the vocals.

“We need to meet up at school so we can record it,” Changbin.

“Are the five of us going to sing it?” Minho asked.

“I mean we could...but I think all nine of us should,” Chan stated.

“All nine huh?” Jisung said while yawning and leaning his head against Woojin’s shoulder. “How it should be.”

“You all really want to sing the song?” Woojin asked slowly sitting up escaping Jisung.

“Because it’s our song,” Changbin said softly. “I want the others to experience it too. Plus, it will be fun. We all love music or dancing or singing or all of them but we’ve never done something together. Not like this.”

“Settled. We are all recording. And now for bed, I’m beat! Woojin?!” Jisung suddenly called.

Woojin who was already standing jumped a bit. “Yes?”

“Sleepover?” Jisung asked simply now in an upward position.

He froze. Jisung asked so casually but Woojin felt he might just break right there. 

“I-I should be getting back. I have an early shift. I got a little job,” he lied.

“You can ride the train with us then. Chan and I have an early shift at our internship,” Changbin spoke up.

“Stay?” Jisung asked again pleading.

_ Say yes. _

Woojin didn’t know who thought that was because it couldn’t have been him.

_ No. No. This is too much. _

Suddenly Woojin’s hand again started to actually hurt, not just tingle. He couldn’t breathe; one part was tugging him right but another part was tugging him left. 

_ I need to go. I have to go. _

“I’m sorry no, I have all my work materials at my place too. And my shift starts at 5 am, too soon..It’s not fair for you all to deal with me that early. Minho has my email address, so he can tell me the meet up date.” 

Woojin passed a crushed looking Jisung feeling everyone’s eyes bore into his back as he reached the front door.

“Wooj.”

Chan appeared by his side and got on his shoes too ignoring Woojin’s scrunched up face at the sound of his nickname. “I’ll walk to you the train station.”

“You’ve done enough for me. Try and get some sleep,” Woojin said.

“Insomniac,” Chan reminded him.

“Chan you’re leaving too?” Minho asked coming out of their room.

“Just walking Woojin to the train station. I could use a walk anyway,” he replied. 

Woojin bowed to Changbin and Minho. Jisung seemed to have gone back to his room. Woojin noticed Jisung’s sadness but now it’s like it was biting at his ankles never letting up.

Chan and Woojin walked for a while in the quiet night not talking. He didn’t know how Chan felt but Woojin could feel something in the air between them choking Woojin to death. 

“Funny how you became Minho’s partner and ended up meeting all of us,” Chan said.

Woojin licked his lips. “I guess yeah. He actually asked me to be his partner before I even introduced myself.”

Chan smirked. “He did huh?”

“Minho is very forward,” Woojin said. Saying his name out loud felt foreign yet good on his tongue.

“That’s Minho in a nutshell.”

“So are they the brothers who heard your song?” Woojin asked.

“Yup. They were,” Chan said happily. “They loved the title of it too.”

Woojin waited for Chan to tell him but when he didn’t he asked.

“Road Not Taken. They said it was way too short and got upset at me.”

“Because it’s BS. That song should be at least 4 minutes,” Woojin said automatically.

Chan stopped and let out a laugh. “You’re pretty forward too!”

Woojin shuffled a bit.

“I...I still can’t believe they are all your soulmates,” Woojin said continuing to walk.

“Before I met them all, I didn’t think anyone could have that many,” Chan said walking beside him. “But now I couldn’t imagine not having any of them.”

“It’s that unexplainable feeling people always say,” Woojin thought out loud.

“Yeah. Do you have a soulmate?” Chan asked.

“No, I don’t,” Woojin replied coldly.

They finally reached the train station and Woojin had his train card out ready to pass through the gate. His parent’s mailed him this and they refused him when he said he didn’t need one. Good thing he accepted it now.

“Are you sure it hasn’t happened?” Chan asked not letting it drop.

Woojin turned around. Chan looked even more serious right then.

“Well yeah. If it did the mark would appear on me once I saw them right?”

Chan’s mouth went into a thin line. “Right. That’s how it’s always been.”

Woojin gave a half-smile. “Thanks for walking me here. I actually thought we wouldn’t see each other again.”

“I did,” Chan said immediately.

He gave a short laugh. “You sound so sure.”

“I sound sure because I knew. And you still owe me a meal. Remember?”

Woojin clenched his hand again as it stung. “I do. Yeah.”

“See ya,” Chan said waving goodbye and walked away. 

Woojin swiped his card and hopped on the train and sat down and let out the biggest shudder ever. He thought about making another doctor’s appointment but what would he even say? Eight people continue to make his hand tingle to the point of burning and actual pain? And it’s a specific hand too! He keeps locking eyes with them? For some reason, he can feel their emotions coming off of them like they are his own? And there is this pull that is about to break him in half? No, there was no actual way to put these thoughts into actual vocal words.

_ Snap! _

Woojin sat up straighter and looked around the car. More people were in it which means they had come to a few stops, but no one takes a picture of someone on the train. For one, it’s rude. And for another, who would want to? Woojin continued to turn his head around looking for the sound when he saw two faces. The ones from the convenience store that Felix and Jisung beat up. 

_ Great _, Woojin thought as he glanced away.

The rest of the ride back Woojin didn’t look in their direction and got off at his stop. Unfortunately, they followed him as well.

“Hey, kid!” One of them called.

Woojin only ignored them and walked quicker to his place before realizing they couldn’t know where he lived. They would just be there waiting for him. Or break into his place at night and beat him bloody. So he stopped underneath the stop light.

The other guy turned him around forcefully and the other one, who Woojin recognized as Yuta, snapped a picture of him.

Woojin wiped his eyes from the hard flash while trying to push the camera away.

“What the hell?!” Woojin shouted.

Yuta tucked the phone in his back pocket. “My friend really wanted me to double-check if you were the right person.”

“The friend is right next to you so you didn’t have to take a picture,” Woojin said as he shoved the two away from him.

Doyoung punched him in the stomach and Woojin toppled over. 

“Not me idiot. We got what we came for let’s go,” Doyoung said to Yuta.

“Bye Woojin,” said Yuta tauntingly.

They left Woojin underneath the street lamp holding his stomach and his nerves as he wondered how they know his name.


	8. Chapter 8

_ “Woojinnie! You’re too slow, hurry up!” said someone. _

_ Woojin tried to see the face but it was blurred. However, he tried to run to catch up but his legs felt like lead and his mouth felt cottony. _

_ “Slow like always,” said another voice. _

_ “Too much chicken. He eats like a pig.” _

_ They laughed and he laughed too still trying to catch up. _

_ “Look Woojin, I mean, you can sing. But to be honest I think going into accounting would be better for you.” _

_ “He’s right dude. Idols have unnatural beautiful faces. It’s good that your plain-looking though or you’ll just get cocky. Sing at home and leave it to the ones who will actually succeed. There’s always teaching singing.” _

_ Woojin only saw the floor as they continued to talk to him. _

_ “Singing? You think he’s that good? Just because he can hit a high note doesn’t mean he’s talented. His range is weird. Like autotuned. I don’t know I’ve heard better.” _

_ “My range isn’t autotuned,” Woojin bit back. _

_ “Why are you getting defensive? It’s constructive criticism. If you can’t handle that then you shouldn’t be a singer at all.” _

_ “Give my notebook back!” Woojin shouted. _

_ Two faces still blurred but their voices clear as day, continued to pass the notebook over his head. Woojin had enough and shoved one of them which earned him a kick to the shin and stomach as he lay on the ground. They dropped his ripped notebook, cursed at him and walked away back to lunch. When Woojin came into the cafeteria no one would look at him. And days to follow no one talked to him. He opened a classroom door and was back outside suddenly where the two blurry faces were. _

_ “Bout time you came crawling back,” said one. _

_ “Woojin you were wrong to push me. All you had to do was just tell us that you didn’t like us messing around. I swear you’ve always been a buzz kill. Ever since we were kids.” _

_ “You call that dancing?!” _

_ “How much are you going to pack away? Your double chin will be a triple at this rate.” _

_ “Lend me some money.” _

_ “How much?” Woojin asked. _

_ “Seriously? Only a 100,000 won. What kind of friend asks how much?” _

_ “Sorry I just don’t have a lot--.” _

_ “Whatever. You know what? Keep it.” _

_ “No no! Please, if you need it then use it,” Woojin said. _

_ “Stop being so sensitive! All you do is cry nowadays. Sheesh, I thought friends could mess with each other.” _

_ “They can, they can! Sorry, you’re right. We are friends. I overreacted,” Woojin apologized. _

_ “You are really drunk Woojin. Can’t handle your liquor?” one of the faces asked. _

_ Woojin only saw the red sky and bright sun as he was pushed around. His head throbbed. _

_ Suddenly a punch right to his skull. Woojin was then being held forcefully at a railing on a small bridge. His back ached and his eyes got blurry. _

_ “Cry as you fall.” _

Woojin woke up in a sweat and ran to the bathroom throwing up the dinner he ate at Chan’s place. Clumsily he pushed down the toilet handle and rested on the tile floor. He hadn’t had a dream like that in weeks. Woojin thought those were over. Glancing at his wall clock he noticed it was only 5:30 am. His class really was a 6:30 class so he got up slowly and made his way to the shower.

+++

At school, he emailed his parents updating them and checked for more email. Minho didn’t email him but Chan did through chat soon after he left their place.

**Minho gave me your email I hope you don’t mind. I was thinking we could all meet up around 3 pm today to record. Innie doesn’t have any school and the rest of us are free. *Jeongin sorry lol. - Chan**

**Today works. Let’s meet in Recording Room 5. -Woojin.**

He was about to sign off but a ding came fast.

_ Did he ever go to sleep last night? _Woojin wondered.

**Awesome! -Chan**

And he ended it with some hand sign emoji. Woojin left the library and went to get some fruit for breakfast and then made his way back to his place. He dropped onto his bed and didn’t wake up until the alarm rang at 2:40. 

+++

“One more time Changbin!” Chan said in the studio.

Woojin was sipping on some water watching Chan worked. He really knows his way to the recording studio. As soon as Chan entered he snapped into producer mode and hasn’t let up. It’s about 7 p.m and the process to make one song was longer than he thought possible. Watching Chan he could tell that he was a perfectionist. 

Another thing Woojin noticed about this group, they stuck to each other's sides. Even now Seungmin had decided to lean over Woojin’s back head resting on his shoulder not budging when Woojin shifted. Jisung like to nuzzle people, Hyunjin liked back hugs - mostly giving them and sticking his hand down Chan’s shirt. Minho either was holding someone’s hand or resting his hand on someone’s knee. Felix sat wherever he pleased, Jeongin allowed his face to be squished (but who could resist that face), Changbin - who Woojin swore was going to be the toughest one, as the loner - demanded head pats, and Chan...Chan would give these all-consuming hugs that you just surrendered to. Woojin wasn’t hugged by Chan but he could feel it. They didn’t even seem embarrassed by their touchy actions. But then again why would they? Each member had the same soulmate marking. So, of course, their bond would be close and no one would find it weird. He was the weird one out, he didn’t understand why it was so natural. Or how it could be so natural for them.

“That’s good! Done. Okay, for last is Woojin,” Chan said.

Changbin came out and high fived Felix who was sitting on Minho’s lap. 

Woojin entered the booth and put on the headphones. He gave a thumbs-up to Chan; Chan nodded and played the song focusing on Woojin’s parts only. 

_ “ _ _ The cold voices I don't wanna listen anymore _

_ Even if I close my ears _

_ It's no use, the staring eyes are blocking my way _

_ I can't see a thing~” _

Then Changbin’s rap came flowing in. Woojin couldn’t help but headbang a bit. The depth of his voice and how he growled the words to life, and he said the words so fast too. Next was Seungmin’s part starting off in English flowing through intertwined with Felix’s deep bassline voice. Followed by Jisung’s singing voice which surprised Woojin since he later heard him rap while recording. Then came Woojin’s favorite part, Chan’s part.

_ “Step out of them voices~!” _

The line gave him chills to his soul. Jeongin’s part came in and it was Woojin’s turn again. Sharing the same line as Chan.

_ “Step out of them voices~!” _

_ “Break free from the voices in my head!” _

_ “ _ _ Lingering in my ears.” _

_ “Can't hear my voices.” _

_ “I can hear the sounds.” _

_ “I feel frustrated with everything, _

_ To the sounds I can hear to the end, I close my ears.” _

The song was so beautiful, too beautiful. For the first time in his life Woojin felt a connection to something bigger than himself. The song rang on but he didn’t even need the sheet to tell him of his queue. He knew exactly where his voice fit. Exactly how to sound. He was never more sure of anything in his life. The song continued into its last musical breakdown before ending with Felix’s:

_ “There’s so many voices.” _

Woojin opened his eyes and took off his headphones but didn’t place them down. He wanted to go back into that feeling so badly. Their voices melding together, it felt like a part of him had gone away.

Chan clicked on the intercom into the booth.

“Wooj...we’re done. The song is finished.”

Woojin entered out into the room where all eyes were on him. Then they erupted into pure noise.

“Woojin you can sing like that?!”

“I got the shivers!”

“Why did you keep that voice from me? I would have had Chan made us a song from day one if I knew for our project.”

“Your range is no joke!”

“Why can’t I sound like that?!”

“You’re still young Innie, it will happen. The real question is when will that happen to me?”

As Jisung just clapped with the biggest smile on his face. Chan put his hand on Woojin’s back as he stepped beside him.

“I didn’t even have any critiques. Your voice, it’s so raw and beautiful.”

“I kind of…”

“Got lost in the feeling,” Chan finished. “Been there.”

Minho picked up the flash drive the mp3 was on and put it in his pocket. 

“Okay, we got the song. It’s now time for the choreography,” he said.

“Can’t we just relax now?” Hyunjin pleaded.

“Or go out for food! I want noodles,” Felix said.

“Noodles…” Jisung repeated.

Chan shook his head. “Not tonight. All of us have classes in the morning. We need to catch up on sleep or at least try too. And Minho and Woojin will be practicing their dance for the next couple of days anyway.”

“Isn’t it due soon ?” Minho asked Woojin.

“Yeah, next week on Friday,” he responded. 

“And I know Changbin, Felix, and Hyunjin have projects that are due very soon,” Chan continued. “Next week Friday, all nine of us will hang out.”

The rest nodded and they glanced at Woojin, including Chan. Chan wasn’t asking if Woojin wanted to hang out, it seemed like a blatant command he wasn’t even going to hide. Yet he still waited for an answer. He was so tired and his hand started to tingle and he didn’t want to fight right now.

“Yeah. Next week Friday.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Minho was relentless; any day when Woojin or him didn’t have morning classes they would practice for 3 to 5 hours. Non-stop. Woojin didn’t think his legs could become oatmeal but that is exactly how they felt. And what was worse is that Woojin started off the dance.

“Let your arm come down slowly and lightly. And don’t forget to extend the knee before switching your weight to the other side. Facial expressions too, you look staler than a loaf of bread that no one wants to buy at the market.”

“He compared me to bread. Non-delicious bread,” Woojin said under his breath.

Minho started up the song again and sat by the mirror watching Woojin. He took a deep breath and waited for his queue. The move was fast and strictly precise, a wrong move and it would throw off the entire movement. His arms and legs and torso had to move in unison, as one, to perfect the move.

“Good ...good!” Minho said getting up clapping.

Woojin felt his face get heated.

“Thanks,” he replied.

“Okay, now we work on the rest.”

“You mean me,” Woojin said. “You have the steps down already. It is your choreo.”

Minho shook his head. “Wrong hyung. It’s ours. This project is all nine of ours. Besides, I have to time my movements with yours. Let’s go over another part.” 

He raised both his hands to Woojin. Minho and Woojin’s hands were mostly in the choreo and Minho refused to alter that part of the choreo even a little bit. 

+++

Days went by and Woojin continued to practice on his own when Minho wasn’t there. He actually ran into Hyunjin in the dance room all sweaty probably finishing up practice. But still looking like an A-class model. Hyunjin had such a serious face when dancing but the moment he saw Woojin he looked like a small doe, eyes big with a cute nose. 

“Woojin!” he said happily. “Are you here to practice too?”

“Just a little yes,” he replied. 

“Minho says you are really coming along. Can I watch? Just for a bit.”

“I don’t know Hyunjin I’m still pretty…” but Woojin couldn’t continue as he saw Hyunjin’s face fall a bit. 

“O-okay then,” Woojin stammered out.

The smile returned and Hyunjin grabbed Woojin’s hand leading him back in the room. Woojin wasn’t surprised when his hand felt like it was on fire. He hadn’t gone back to the doctor and decided he would just ignore it. But the longer he ignored it the hotter it burned. 

“I don’t have the song so I can only do it in silence. I usually just count steps--.”

“Say no more,” Hyunjin said and got out his phone playing the song.

“Ugh this is so embarrassing,” Woojin complained out loud.

“Just pretend I’m not here!”

_ That is physically impossible at this point, _ he thought. 

Woojin danced through the song easier this time. As he practiced and hung out with Minho, he learned to just dance instead of thinking about it. He finished and Hyunjin clapped then ran up and hugged him.

“It was so cool!”

Hyunjin didn’t pull away. Woojin felt himself leaning into him. He widened his eyes and lightly put his hands on his shoulders putting some pressure then slowly pulling back.

“Thanks Hyunjin,” he said eyes on the ground.

“Hyunjinnie, call me that,” Hyunjin said pouting and waiting.

_ This kid... _

“Hy-Hyunjinnie,” Woojin got out.

Hyunjin giggled.

“You’re obviously going to get a pass on this. Can’t wait to see it! I have to go now,” he said running out the door.

“But wait ‘can’t wait to see it’ what do you--.”

Hyunjin slipped through the door leaving Woojin unanswered.

+++

Woojin found himself always with one of the eight as the week wound down. 

Felix and Jisung immediately sat next to him when they saw him eating breakfast, lunch, or dinner.

“Ah having some brekkie, mate?” Felix said in English.

Woojin paused eating. “What?” 

In their dance class, Minho demanded Woojin sit next to him at his table instead of so far away. And when Woojin didn’t move fast enough Minho would whine and moved Woojin’s stuff himself. 

Seungmin caught him once going back to his place, even got to come inside because of the sudden rain. Woojin realized slowly that Seungmin now knows where he lives, which means the others will know too. 

“This place is small but not half bad. Your job must pay well,” Seungmin commented.

“No I just cleaned really good. Besides the school pays for it, the apartment is a part of my scholarship. I don’t have a job. Only one bank account I use for my one credit card. Emergencies only,” Woojin replied still questioning why he tells them so much information.

Changbin liked to hear Woojin sing in the recording studio and would come to hear him practice other songs for evaluation classes. Jeongin was the only one that he didn’t see a lot but it makes sense because he is still in high school. But one day at another convenience store  
  
Jeongin walked up to him and they shared a snack together. 

They tried to get him to come hang out at their place but Woojin always lied. 

“Sorry, I have an early shift again.”

“Again?” Felix whined.

“They’re working me a lot,” Woojin continued his lie.

Finally there was Chan who found him one day coming out of the library.

“I was just emailing my parents. It’s how we keep in contact since I have no phone,” Woojin explained when Chan asked if he was studying. “I do most of my studying at home.”

They walked the halls. “Doesn’t your job pay enough for you to get a phone?”

“What--oh! No, not enough. Not yet anyway,” Woojin remembering his lie. 

Chan’s stomach rumbled. “Man I gotta eat! Let’s go to a ramen shop, my treat so you have no excuse to say no. It’ll be a filling dinner. Plus you still owe me.”

Little by little they crept into Woojin’s life and he found himself not being able to stray away as much. A part of himself wanted to call them something more but everytime he did he thought about that dream. That dream that was his reality. Watching Chan slurp the noodles and  
  
smile when the juice hit his face made him question him and the other eight. That’s how it was with his former friends, it was fun and harmless but then things changed. And Woojin started getting hurt.

+++

“Jiwon and Sihyeon! That was excellent work, you two definitely stepped outside your comfort zone on this one.”

They bowed and returned to the floor circle in the biggest dance rooms the campus had. Today was the due date of the project. 

A lot of people have gone already as Woojin bounces his leg up and down nervously. Minho grabbed it and held it down.

“Calm down hyung,” he said softly.

Woojin nodded but his entire body was on a high voltage of electricity.

“Kim Woojin and Lee Minho, you’re up!”

Minho got up grinning excitedly and Woojin followed trying not to sweat through his clothes. They entered the middle of the room and waited for the music to start. Minho softly grabbed his hand and squeezed; Woojin only looked at him as Minho gave a reassuring smile.

‘You can do it. I’m here,’ Minho mouthed.

Woojin squeezed back, then the song started.

Woojin forgot about the room and even the test and stepped out following his steps. It was calmer than in dance practice. It was just the music they created together. Minho joined at the rap part and the two of them danced working off each other. 

He remembered to work on his face like Minho reminded him to do daily for days. To Woojin’s left he saw some faces who did not belong in his class. He turned his head to see them without being noticable and Jeongin was there mouth opened looking amazed. Next to him was Changbin, Hyunjin and the rest! Woojin had to turn away to focus on the dance but now he was in shock.

_ They’re all here, _ he thought.

Minho saw them too and held in a smile as they finished up the song at the music break down. The hardest part of the dance because it was complete control moving not to the melody of the song, but to the beat. Minho taught him that, as long as you have the beat you can’t mess up the dance he said. 

Felix’s last line sang out and Woojin and Minho ended with their poses.

A round of applause echoed through the room and Minho and Woojin bowed breathing heavy. Minho’s friends cheered too until Chan told them to quiet down.

“You mirrored each other so well and I noticed how you both made alterations for each other. Minho you slowed your movements to match Woojin when he didn’t go as fast as you. And Woojin, because of your long arms and Minho’s shorter ones you did other movements with your hands to compensate. I’m impressed. I’ve always wanted to see how you would do with a partner Minho. You dance as one, like soulmates.”

“But we aren’t soulmates,” Woojin said noticing how Minho grabbed his own hand as it shook. “Although we did work really hard to perfect this dance even with the little mistakes.”

“And I can see that,” the professor smiled. “The song too. I haven’t heard it before, who’s it by?

“Written by Woojin, Composed by 3racha - Chan, Jisung, and Changbin, and sung Woojin, 3racha, me and the rest of our friends. It’s called Voices.” Minho said proudly.

“You know 3racha? I hear they are monster producers. Famous around here. Good job you too, on the song and dance. Onto the next partners, Yoon Sanha and Kim Seunghun!”

Woojin and Minho returned to their spots. Minho sat a bit farther away from Woojin, still close but he’s sat closer before. Woojin shook it off but unconsciously edged closer. 

The class ended and everyone left the room but the two stayed behind and the rest of Minho’s friends came up and congratulated them.

“Hope you don’t mind. Hyunjin really wanted to see and then we all really wanted to see,” Chan explained to Woojin.

“We even skipped class!” Changbin and Jeongin said.

“Ya, you shouldn’t skip class,” Woojin chided.

“But it was worth it! Hyunjin said you dance really well and he was right,” Changbin said.

“And the song was perfect for the dance,” Seungmin added. 

“Yeah but Minho, I didn’t write the entire song. It was a group effort,” Woojin corrected.

“That may be but you started the song, so the credit should go to you,” Minho said.

“We have to celebrate. It’s obvious you guys got an A,” Felix said.

“Noodles?!” Jisung said.

“Alright, alright we can get some noodles. There’s a cheap place where all of us can get different food and can fit at one table,” Chan said.

Chan turned to Woojin. “You’ll come right?”

Jisung and Hyunjin were already trying to pull Woojin out the door. Woojin laughed a bit at their attempt and nodded to Chan following them out the door. 

+++

Hyunjin was right, Chan could eat. And eat. And eat. The restaurant had a huge table they snagged and sat down on the floor. They didn’t do chairs or even stolls. But the food came fast so he didn’t say anything about it. 

Woojin sat next to Chan and Felix until Felix sat in his lap, then Seungmin sat next to him.

“I was supposed to email my parents,” Woojin said out loud. “Damn, I forgot.”

Seungmin got out his phone. “Use my phone, hyung. I already signed out so you can sign in.”

He thanked his younger and opened up his email but started to frown when he read the message. His parent’s good friend died. They told Woojin that they had to leave right now since it was a day trip away and wouldn’t be able to pick him up for the holiday week break. In the email, they both said Woojin could take an Uber home. But if he didn’t want to do that, they put more money in his account so he could buy groceries. Woojin replied that he would just stay at the apartment and gave him his condolences. 

“Thanks.” Woojin handed the phone back to the younger. 

Seungmin got bored and started playing with Woojin’s ears, Felix was laughing at something Minho did across the table, Chan was trying to squish Jeongin’s cheeks again, as Changbin, Jisung, and Hyunjin played rock-paper-scissors with themselves. 

Felix fed Woojin another wrap while Chan told him to stop and feed himself. 

_ Shouldn’t I be bothered by this? _Woojin thought. _We’re so close. _

Woojin reached for his water and drank slowly looking at all of them together. It was loud. It was tightly fit. It was too many people but at the same time it was the right amount. Woojin couldn’t describe it, couldn’t explain it. 

_ Soulmates. _

He tensed at his thought and Felix noticed since he was still sitting on him.

“You okay?” he asked Woojin.

“Toilet. I’ll be right back,” Woojin said. 

Felix reluctantly got off and popped a piece of meat in his mouth. Woojin walked fast to the restroom and went into a stall to breathe. His hand hurt again and he grabbed it angrily.

“Stop it! I can’t take this anymore!”

The hand only continued to hurt and Woojin started to shake and then to cry a bit. 

“What the hell is wrong with me?!” he shouted out to no one.

Biting his lip Woojin took deep breaths and calmed himself down. 

“I’m not--they’re not--. It’s just a celebratory thing after all our hard work. I’m not getting attached. I’m not attached. All of them are just strangers. With the break coming up, they will go back into their routine and so will I. Can’t hurt me. None of them can hurt me.”

The door opened; Woojin wiped his eyes and stepped out. He had to go back to the group or they may come in the bathroom looking for him.

“Kim Woojin, damn. In the flesh.”

Slime hit his stomach only making Woojin want to throw up... He knew that voice. He could never forget that voice.

Jungwoo.


	10. Chapter 10

“Should we check on him Chris?” Felix asked in English as he watched the hallway that led into the bathroom.

Chan followed Felix’s eyesight. “Lix, I’m sure he’s fine.”

“I don’t know I just….” Felix started.

Chan let out a breath. He too felt...something but overreacting wasn’t going to help anyone.

“What’s going on?” Minho asked.

The others stopped playing around and glanced toward the others.

“Hey, where’d Woojin go?” Jisung asked.

“Just to the bathroom,” Chan answered.

“But it doesn’t take that long to go pee,” Felix said.

“Maybe he’s--.”

“No. No. I am eating,” Seungmin quickly said.

“We should go in there,” Jisung said.

“Guys, no! We are not going in. Look maybe while he’s gone we should talk a bit,” Chan suggested.

All eight huddled close together whispering.

“Yeah we should. Does anyone feel this pang in their chest when they look at Woojin-hyung or am I losing my mother effing mind?” Minho asked.

“So it’s not just you?! Thank goodness,” Hyunjin breathed out.

“But I don’t get it. Why?” Jeongin asked.

“It’s not as intense like the first time I saw him,” Chan said. “But since then I don’t want him to leave us...Which doesn’t make any sense because he hasn’t gone anywhere.”

“But it feels as if he might,” Minho added. 

“So it's all of us then?” Chan asked.

Everyone nodded solemnly. 

Chan took a deep breath. “I didn’t want to say anything to anyone because I was sure it was all in my head. But since we are on the same page we gotta talk this out tonight.”

“What? Why not now?” Seungmin asked.

Chan glanced back at the bathroom hall. Woojin had been gone for quite some time now.

“He could come back at any minute. And we need to fully talk this out before involving him.”

Chan stood up and stretched before heading over to pay the bill. “I just hope nothing else happens before then.”

+++

Slowly looking up at him Jungwoo looked exactly the same but with more ear piercings and even a lip ring. He always had a sinister cute face and wide eyes with a crazy hair color. This time it was light pink. 

“Shit man,” Jungwoo said coming closer. “It’s been a while since we’ve seen you. Ya know when I saw that loud group come in I could have sworn it was you. But Woo-bitch? With friends? Couldn’t be. Not after what he’s done. But I was wrong.”

“You don’t even live in Seoul Jungwoo. Why are you here? Don’t you have to serve time? Or are you still M.I.A?” Woojin asked angrily.

“No, thanks to you, I still have to do service work. They found me a while back and dragged me back home. But actually a good friend showed me a picture of someone who looked just like you. Crooked teeth, awkward eyes, stupid chin. Identical to the bitch who actually thought he was more than he was,” he sneered.

“...That guy, Yuta,” Woojin said mouth dry. “He took my picture. He’s your friend.”

“Oh yeah, yeah! I described you and Yuta said he literally messed with someone the other day. We do reminisce about the old days. The time where we just laughed, well, at you. And then you had to go and ruin it all. You really got all of us into trouble.”

“I didn’t get you into trouble. You did; you attacked me. I defended myself you asshole,” Woojin snapped.

“Defended? You call what you did to Taeyong defense? A whole damn lie. I should return the favor,” spat Jungwoo as he came up to Woojin grabbing his collar.

But another man and his friend coming in drunk and laughing stopped Jungwoo. Woojin took the chance to push Jungwoo off and run out of the restroom. Chan wasn’t at the table but the rest were. Woojin ran right out the door passing the table and Chan at the register.

“Woojin?!” It was Jeongin who called him. 

Woojin heard footsteps behind him, fast ones, but Woojin only continued running until someone grabbed his arm. Spinning around it was Chan with the rest of the group behind him.

“Woojin what happened?! Why’d you run?” 

“Are you okay?” Minho asked.

“Let go!” Woojin yelled and snatched his arm back. “It’s none of your business anyway.”

“You’re our friend so yeah it is our business,” Chan said back. 

“Friend? When the hell did I EVER say we were friends?! You, all of you actually, are the ones who continue to drag me places. Literally drag me, you guys are always touching me!”

He saw the hurt look in their faces but his mouth wouldn’t stop.

“I don’t have friends and I never asked for them! Leave me alone.”

“No one asks for friends Woojin, it just happens. Why are you still pushing us away?” Minho asked frustrated.

“I’m not push--.” 

“Yes you are. You flinch. You never look us in the eye and when you do it’s like you're scared! It’s been driving all of us crazy. We try to get close and yet you block us. Always claiming that ‘you don’t have to do that’ or ‘it’s too late to come over today’. Or--.” Minho continued. 

“Claiming you have to work,” Felix interrupted. “And it’s every time I invite you over you always have to work early shifts.”

“Work? He doesn’t have a job,” Seungmin said.

Chan glanced at Woojin. “He told me, Jisung, Changbin, and Minho he did. That’s why he couldn’t sleep over.”

“He told me he’s on a scholarship and the school pays for the place,” Seungmin said.

“So now you're lying! Why?!” Minho got into his face.

Woojin’s breathing got faster.

“Because I didn’t want to hang out but none of you would take no for an answer--!”

“You are such a liar!” Minho shouted shoving him. “You lied to us and you are lying to yourself.”

Jisung stepped forward. The air started to choke him again and their eyes bore right through Woojin’s lies.

“The day I saw you through the convenience store being held by those two guys, I didn’t even think. I ran right toward you. Then you touched my cheek and the Earth moved. And it’s not just me, ” Jisung said turning to the rest.

“I felt it too. In that music room. I hadn’t felt a pull like that since I first saw Jisung,” Chan said.

Chan walked up to Woojin and Woojin couldn’t move his feet.

“But with you there was this block. I wanted to see in deeper but I couldn’t get past this invisible field. My entire body felt--.”

“On fire,” Seungmin finished. “Completely in an inferno.”

“Same,” the rest agreed. 

“Staying quiet about this was a mistake. But I didn’t understand until now. It’s you Woojin. You’re blocking our connection,” Chan said.

He looked at Woojin with the same intense look the first time they ever saw each other. All eight did. Woojin tried to run only to be grabbed again by Chan. He pushed him off cursing but Chan only held on tighter. Woojin broke free and pushed Chan up the concrete wall.

“Go ahead! Punch me, it would hurt less than you ripping my soul in half every single moment of every single damn day!” Chan yelled. 

“You’re faking all of this! I don’t have a soulmate and I don’t want one!”

“Everybody wants one!”

“Not me! I’m not going to let anyone else break me ever again!” Woojin gritted out.

“Woojin who broke you?” Jisung said almost to tears.

“The restroom...did someone hurt you in there?” Seungmin asked.

“Ughhh! Stop it!” Woojin screamed and let Chan go. 

“I can’t...I won’t,” Woojin whimpered backing away.

Before anyone of them could grab him again Woojin sprinted off not looking back.

They rest of the boys stood there feeling sick.

“Chris, my mark,” Felix started gripping his hand. “It’s burning even worse now.” 

“More like seering,” Jisung finished biting his lip.

“What do we do?” Jeongin asked.

Chan glanced at his own mark; even lightly touching it made him want to screech. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite short (to me at least) I'm sorry. Chapter 9 and 10 were broken up to make that dynamic ending work but I didn't have much else to put in chapter 10. Next week my chapters are better in my opinion in terms of length. Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 11

**A Couple Months Back**

“One drink Woo-bitchie. Everybody drinks why are you the only one who refuses?” asked Jungwoo.

Jungwoo said people in America call each other ‘bitch’ as a word of friendship. Though he didn’t like it Woojin agreed because he has heard that on American t.v shows. Though it was only Woojin that got the name. No one else in the group did. 

Jungwoo, Taeyong, Jaehyun, and Woojin grew up together. When they were toddlers they were super close but as they got older they changed. Well, Jungwoo and Taeyong did; their jokes got meaner and when they were drunk or angry both of them took it out on Woojin. Then they got their soulmate marks and it only got crueler for Woojin. Yelling turned into beatings. Jaehyun didn’t but he never defended Woojin either. Mostly he was quiet and just let anything happened. Woojin believed he was afraid if he did anything he would be next.

On that day, all four of them hung out, to appease Jungwoo’s demand, and were planning to use a fake ID to get whiskey from a corner store.

“You know I don’t like drinking Jungwoo,” Woojin explained hoping he would drop it. 

“‘ _ You know I don’t like drinking Taeyong’, _ ” Taeyong mimicked and Jungwoo laughed. 

“Such a pussy! Right, Jaehyun?”

Jaehyun didn’t agree nor did he disagree. “It’s only one bottle we’re getting. Can’t be that bad.”

“That’s our guy! Jaehyun, go in and get it for us,” Taeyong said throwing some won at him.

Jungwoo yanked Woojin and wrapped his arm around Woojin’s shoulder and squeezed. Harshly enough to bruise.

“I know the perfect place where we can drink it too.”

All four ended up drinking in an alley. Jungwoo said one drink but Woojin ended up having the most. His chest felt heavy and he could feel his eyes move in their sockets, that’s how off he felt. Amazingly he was still able to walk and not pass out. Jungwoo, as he always did, got pissed off at everything as he drank. Jaehyun was practically mute drunk and unaware while Taeyong was loud and never shut up. The day became dusk but Jungwoo didn’t want to go home however he kept screaming at pedestrians and whacking Woojin. 

“So. Damn. Bored,” he gurgled out taking another gulp. “Nothing to do is this town. And you!”

Jungwoo pointed to Woojin glaring at him. “No fun. Do something!”

Woojin tried to remain upright but ended up staggering and slanted crashing onto the bridges short railing.

_ We’re on a bridge? _ He wondered and held his head. It felt too dizzy.

“Wow. Wooowww. Can’t even hold your liquor. Can’t sing. Ugly. And broke,” Jungwoo continued. 

“Stop, please Jungwoo I need to go home now,” Woojin said. “My head hurts.”

Jungwoo threw down the liquor causing the bottle to shatter and get pieces in Woojin’s leg.

“GO HOME? I’M NOT DONE YET DUMBASS,” Jungwoo screamed.

Taeyong busted out laughing as Jaehyun, now more alert stared in fear. Woojin hissed at his leg cut and saw some blood run down his leg.

“Hyung he’s bleeding,” Jaehyun spoke up.

Jungwoo and Taeyong and Woojin gazed at him. Woojin with hope but Jungwoo with fury.

“Let Woojin go home ok?”

Jungwoo punched Jaehyun in the face and he fell to the ground grunting in pain. The dark clouds above started to rain and then pour. Jungwoo hollered in laughter as Jungwoo continued to kick him making Jaehyun cough up blood. 

“Get off of him!” Woojin shouted and tried to grab Jaehyun. 

Taeyong smacked Woojin and pushed him back against the railing holding him there.

“I’m so tired of you Woojin. I’ve been tired of you for years but you clung to us as if it was keeping you alive. Maybe it was. What else do you have going for you? What else would you become? Who else would want you?”

Woojin scratched at his hands and pushed his weight to try and get Taeyong off him but his legs wouldn’t hold firm enough.

“Jungwoo and I are soulmates. Jaehyun has his. But then there’s you. Absolutely no one.”

Woojin bit his lip shaking his head feeling the rain get into his eyes and mouth. He let out a sob though through his closed teeth.

“Cry as you fall,” Taeyong said and started to hold him up pushing him over the railing. That’s when Woojin started to panic and fight instincts kicked in. He screamed and bit Taeyong’s wrist making him falter and they both pushed up against each other. Woojin tried to get away while screaming “help!” as Taeyong continued to smack him.

“You should be dead!”

Woojin didn’t respond but used his leg to undo Taeyong’s balance. He staggered against the railing; he tried to come back at Woojin but Woojin charged him, punched him causing Taeyong to trip and fall over the railing.

+++

The police got camera footage from a civilian who recorded the incident before the rain started. Woojin wasn’t charged with assault and got off with self-defense. Taeyong was in a coma for about a month before dying in his unconscious state. The entire town heard the news and Jungwoo weep every night for weeks. To lose a soulmate that way....not even death could put that agony to rest. But one day Jungwoo disappeared, went off the grid. Jaehyun and his family moved away so Jaehyun could finally recover mentally. Woojin’s dad wanted to move the entire family but Woojin said no.

“Son, it would be better for you,” his dad argued.

“Dad what about your job? Mom yours too,” Woojin said back. “I’m not letting you move away from your careers for me.”

His mom sat on his bed grabbing Woojin’s hands.

“We are your parents. It’s what we do,” she said with pleading eyes.

“I’m not a little boy anymore Mom. I have to handle my own burdens. So I’m transferring schools.”

His parents gasped shocked at the news.

“During the trial, I applied for a full-ride scholarship at a university in Seoul. The letter came today. I’m in. Staying here...you’re right, it would be better if I no longer live here.”

The next few days Woojin packed all his items and they immediately headed out. Dad bought him some water and his mom really wanted to go grocery shopping.

“At least until school starts so you can have something to eat and not just drink water,” she huffed when he tried to say no.

Woojin hugged his parents goodbye and sat down too tired to clean today. He would clean tomorrow. Taeyong’s death hadn’t felt like he thought it would. Woojin assumed he was in shock so that’s why he didn’t react much. But the days went by and tears never came. Then it dawned on him. Woojin wasn’t sad that Taeyong died. Not happy but not concerned either. But he was concerned over one thing. If Jungwoo would appear again. 

  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

A storm was about to fall as Woojin slowed his run into a light but heavy-footed walk. Slowly he walked down the first floor hallway putting in his passcode and opening it. Taking a step he was jerked back and held stiff against someone. His door slammed shut as Woojin struggled with the unnamed person. 

Woojin couldn’t shout for help as they covered his mouth and punch his gut. 

_ Smack! _

Woojin didn’t know if he was smacked, punched, or scratched but he felt warm blood go down his cheek. He saw two feet beside his own.

_ Is it Yuta? Doyoung? Or Jungwoo...Shit, shit what do I do?! _

The man dragged Woojin out the back door of the apartment building right into the pouring rain. Woojin struggled and tripped one guy's leg causing them to fall. On the ground, Woojin jumped up and tried to run for it only to be grabbed by the hair and yanked back. Woojin side kicked his stomach and snatched the car keys from the guys pocket slashing his hand.

The man, who couldn’t have been Jungwoo or any one of them because his voice was too deep, railed out swearing.

“This isn’t even worth that pity pay!” he shouted. 

Woojin got a good look at him and he didn’t recognize him. He was a man with a lot of piercings and a scowl ingrained in his face.

He charged at Woojin again reaching to grab him but Woojin ducked but slipped in a puddle going down. The man got on top of Woojin choking him. The rain fell harder and Woojin slowly started to lose consciousness. In his head, he saw his parents, the lyrics to Voices, and then the eight. Chan’s face. Jeongin’s face. Then Felix, Changbin, Hyunjin, Minho, Seungmin, and finally Jisung. The last things he said to them were so cruel. But even worse, untrue.

_ Clang! _

The man crumbled to the ground wailing yet again. Woojin gasped for breath and scrambled away from the man looking around wildly.

“Woojin, we have to go!”

He finally glanced up and it was Minho. Over by the man was Chan with a crowbar beating him down. Next to Chan was Changbin and Felix kicking him. Woojin in shock tried to shrink away from Minho mumbling. Minho had to force him up.

“We got him!” Jisung screamed as the two made their way to the group.

Felix and Changbin retreated but Chan continued the beating.

“Chris, enough Woojin needs us!” Felix said in English.

Chan breathing heavy whipped the crowbar far away from the guy on the ground and ran up to the rest of them.

“He’s knocked out. He can’t follow us anymore,” Chan said.

Chan carefully took Woojin’s face in his to examine it. 

Woojin harshly pulled away. “No don’t! It hurts, it hurts!” Woojin cried. 

“Shh, it’s okay. You’re safe now. Shh,” Chan said. But Woojin still squirmed trying to get away.

“Guys we need to go home before he wakes up,” Minho said as he kept an eye on the man.

They all nodded and carefully guided Woojin with them.

+++

The train ride wasn’t comfortable because a) they were soaked and b) carrying a guy who has clearly been beaten up doesn’t go unnoticed. Their stop came and they slowly made their way back home as some of them watched out for any people. Jisung opened their front door and everyone came inside and took off their mushy cold shoes.

Still walking with Woojin, Chan went into the living room. Woojin continued mumbling “I want to be alone” and “No” so quietly but it was so loud in everyone's ears making them ache. 

“Woojin is going to take a shower first, he’s shivering.”

“Chan so are you, you go in with him. Then we’ll take showers in twos,” Seungmin said.

Although when Chan tried to nudge Woojin he panicked.

“Don’t touch me! Don’t touch me!” he rambled panicking.

Chan hugged him through is thrashing and didn’t let go as Woojin attempted to get away but he was so exhausted from everything so he let Chan hug him. Chan really was warm. 

Slowly Chan walked him to the bathroom murmuring “you’re safe”. Chan and Woojin took their shower in silence really quickly. After Chan got Woojin some clothes of his, a black shirt and black basketball shorts. He dried Woojin’s hair noticing the hand markings on his neck.

“Did you know who he was?” Chan whispered.

Woojin shook his head. 

“He wanted to kill you,” Chan said scared.

Woojin nodded.

“How’d you guys find me?” he finally asked voice dry.

“We went after you when you ran away from us. For a while, we lost you but Seungmin remembered where you lived. All of us reached your building and a pit dropped in our stomach. Jisung reacted first; he ran to the back of the building and saw you. I’m so glad we made it i-in time.”

Chan had stopped drying his hair and was shaking. 

“You have to tell us what’s going on Woojin.”

Jeongin walked in the open door. “I put out some blankets and pillows in the living room,” he said. “When everyone is ready, let’s sit out there.”

Chan nodded and finished with Woojin’s hair and started on his own.

Soon each person was done with their shower. Woojin sat down on all the heavy blankets the guys put out in the living room. Jisung and Chan sat on each side of him. The others sat around in a circle waiting for Woojin to speak.

“It’s a--.”

“Long story yeah, but we want to hear it. Please,” Felix said. 

“The day I met Jisung and Felix I was pushed around by two guys.” Woojin took a deep breath. “They’re names are Yuta and Doyoung. Turns out one of them know a guy back in my hometown. His name is Jungwoo and he is the one I met in the restroom at the restaurant. He had a soulmate named Taeyong and we all, with a guy named Jaehyun, used to hang out together. Since we were kids. At first, they were real friends but as we got older, things changed. They started mocking me, hurting me, telling me I was nothing.”

Jisung couldn’t help it and grabbed Woojin’s hand interlocking fingers. Woojin’s eyes swept over him; Jisung sniffled and held his tears back.

“The last time I saw them was on a bridge one pouring day “hanging out”. Jungwoo wouldn’t let me go home. They pressured me into getting drunk and things escalated. Taeyong tried to push me off the bridge; he thought I shouldn’t even be alive since I had no soulmate. That no one wanted me.”

Hyunjin broke into tears and Minho held him rocking him slowly.

“I countered him. I got out safely. I applied to get a full ride to this university, they accepted me. I took it and ran.”

“But I don’t understand why that guy, Jungwoo, has to do with the thug,” Felix said.

“I’m pretty sure he paid the thug to hurt me,” Woojin replied. “Jungwoo kind of can’t get into trouble for a while.”

Chan scratched his head. “And Jungwoo wants to hurt you to continue their screwed up fun?”

Woojin gulped and looked down. “No, he probably wants revenge.”

“Revenge from what?” Jisung asked.

Woojin tried to draw his hand away but Jisung only tightened his grip.

“No,” Jisung said keeping Woojin’s hands.

“You won’t like what I’m going to tell you Jisung,” Woojin said.

“I don’t give a shit. I’m not letting go.”

Woojin’s throat tightened but he forced it out. “Jungwoo wants revenge because they way I countered Taeyong was punching him. Causing him to trip over the railing and fall. He was in a coma for a month. Then he died.”

A beat passed.

“Self-defense. He tried to push you over so you did what you could to stop him. His demise,” Minho deadpanned.

“I was still the cause,” Woojin argued. 

“The cause was him.”

The others agreed.

“Disregarding the reason, I still caused him to fall,” Woojin said.

“Do you regret it?” Chan asked.

“I...it's complicated.”

“That’s why you didn’t fight back,” Felix realized. “At the convenience store or behind the building. You have nothing to burden yourself with.”

“Yes, I do Felix. When I heard he died, I felt so neutral. No anger. No sadness. Nothing!”

“Did you feel happy?” Seungmin asked.

“...No,” sighed Woojin.

“I do,” Changbin spoke up.

They all turned to him in surprise.

“What? If that Taeyong guy succeeded Woojin would be dead. It would break us all, deep inside and we would never know why. Think about it, we would have a missing piece of us for years. Maybe even after we die. I can’t even fathom...”

“When you say it like that…” Felix said gulping. 

“Woojin they hurt you. Degraded you for years and now he’s gone. To feel sad he’s gone...well, would be something out of the ordinary,” Jisung told him.

“There’s still his soulmate out there. Wanting to hurt Woojin,” Hyunjin pointed out drying his tears.

“Jungwoo touches Woojin and I’ll kill him myself. I don’t care what I have to do,” Chan firmly said.

Woojin couldn’t believe this. 

“Why do you guys keep fighting for me? Even after what I said. The lies. I hurt every single one of you,” he said.

Chan pulled their foreheads together. “Because you’re a part of us. You’re our soulmate. My soulmate. Mine.”

“And mine,” the rest said together.

“The mark though...I don’t have it…”

“Has your hand ever burned?” Jisung asked.

Woojin weakly nodded. “All the time.”

“Ours has been too. The night I asked you to stay over and you said no…that’s when it really started hurting. Like a burn I couldn’t heal. It was my mark.”

“Woojin, you need to stop resisting it. The burning is because your mark is trying to appear,” Chan said softly.

“I don’t know how! I’m sorry, after everything you have done for me I’m scared still. Soulmates mean you are connected to someone forever. I-I don’t know if I can trust anyone ever again. Open myself up again,” Woojin said tears falling.

Chan wiped away his tears with his thumb.

“Do you want to?”

Woojin choked back a sob staring at Chan.

“Trusting people is really hard. Terrifying. And vulnerable as hell. You never know if it will be the right choice. But you if you even have a feeling deep inside telling you that you want to, then you should,” Chan finished.

_ Say yes. _

_ Soulmates. _

_ Warm. _

_ Safe. _

Those thoughts came into Woojin’s mind so naturally, he couldn’t ignore them anymore.

“I want to,” he whispered. And Woojin truly starting sobbing.

Chan got behind him and let him lean back on his chest. Hyunjin came on the other side where Chan was.

“Shhhh, shhhh,” Chan soothed.

Jisung laid his head on Woojins shoulder. Hyunjin put his arm around on Woojin’s stomach rubbing it. The others put their hand on his thigh or calf rubbing it softly. Woojin didn’t see but Seungmin saw, lines were forming on Woojin’s palm.

“It’s happening,” Seungmin said quietly but happily.

Woojin’s breath started to pick up and even more tears fell.

_ There’s no going back from this _.

“We love you Woojin,” Jisung said interrupting his thoughts. 

“You’re safe with us.”

“We’ll never leave you.”

“Don’t cry, it’s okay.”

“Your mark is so beautiful.”

“We love you so much.”

He didn’t know who said that. Maybe Felix. Maybe Changbin. Maybe Jisung. He didn’t know, everything was blurring together and he closed his eyes. The burning sensation lowered until he couldn’t feel it anymore. He was still sobbing, but this time it was more of a release from these past weeks. Or his entire life. 

“Go to sleep Woojin,” Chan said rubbing Woojin’s chest with his thumb. “You’re not alone anymore.”

And he fell asleep. 


	13. Chapter 13

“Ha...this makes more sense. A pound sign was a weird soulmate marking,” Chan said in English.

“Pound sign? It was a hashtag,” Felix replied. 

“Mate, we’ve been over this. That sign hasn’t always been called a hashtag.”

“But why would it be called a ‘pound’? It’s not pounding anything.”

“Because of the--oh forget it.”

Woojin was awake but his eyes refused to open. He had never felt so warm before and his body was absorbing it. Like it was starved of it for too long. But he recognized the voices, Felix and Chan, and he had a strong urge to see them with his eyes. Woojin whimpered when they wouldn’t open fast enough. 

“Shhh shhhh,” Felix said patting his hair.

Still, Woojin powered through and opened his eyes first seeing Felix and a bundle of blue hair right under his nose. He realized Jisung was laying directly on top of him breathing right on his neck. Felix softly smiled.

“Ji was afraid that when he woke up you wouldn’t be there anymore. He decided to lay on top of you so he could stop you from leaving,” Felix said chuckling. 

In his sleep, Jisung griped Woojin tighter nosing his neck lightly before falling still. His neck still hurt from being choked so he winced a little. Woojin rubbed his eyes awake and caught lines on his hand. Opening it he saw a number.

“Nine,” Chan said running his fingers through Woojin’s hair. “It’s our number. That’s why our marking was a pound/number sign before. We weren’t all here yet. Now we are forever nine.”

The 9 marking freaked him out for a second and immediately Jeongin, who was next to Woojin, gripped his other hand. Woojin instantly calmed down. This was new. Scary but not as scary as before. Woojin could feel all of them so clearly. He had a soulmate. Soulmates. 

Chan kept playing with his hair watching him.

“Are you okay?” he asked. “You cried so much. While you slept too.”

Woojin licked his lips. “My head feels fuzzy...hard to think.”

“Soul haze,” Chan stated.

“That’s real? I thought... it was…. a figure of... speech.” Even the way he talked was slow.

Chan laughed. “No, no it is most definitely real. I had it, we all did. The lasting effects vary.”

Woojin tried to move his legs or arms but they actually felt numb. His whole body did. Jisung tensed a bit on top of him then slowly moved his head and blinked at Woojin arising from sleep.

“Don’t leave. You can’t leave!” Jisung pleaded eyes wide.

Woojin shook his head. “Not leaving. Only moved a bit. I’m sorry Sungie.”

Jisung at the sound of the nickname perked up and slide off to the slide.

“You called me Sungie…”

The others started to wake too. 

“He called me ‘Hyunjinnie’ first,” Hyunjin said yawning waking up. "Hi Woojin."

Woojin pushed himself up into a sitting position.

“Hello…” Woojin rubbed his eyes again scrunching up his face. 

“I’m just…” Woojin trailed off.

“Sleepy. The haze does that. Do you wanna sleep more?” Chan asked.

“It is still night time,” said Jeongin.

The haze grew stronger so Woojin gave in slowly closing his eyes.

“Yeah, night....time,” he said laying down. 

Minho scooted over and took Woojin slowly laying them down underneath a blanket.

“Can we watch a movie quietly?” Jisung said back hugging Hyunjin. 

Chan nodded and they brought out some Marvel movies and all cuddled around Woojin who was fast asleep. 

+++

“Wake up Woojinnie…Food’s ready.”

Woojin’s eyes gradually opened up and he stretched like a cat. It was Changbin who woke him up. Minho wasn’t near anymore and Woojin felt cold, lonely, and off.

“Minho?” 

He shot up but faltered because of his fuzzy state. Changbin caught him and held him still. Woojin clinged to him rubbing his nose in Changbin’s hair. 

“Gahh! That tickles,” Changbin said laughing but holding Woojin close. Didn’t matter if he tried to push him away because Woojin’s grip is hard. 

“He’s just as clingy as you were,” Jeongin said to Hyunjin looking at them from the table. “If that’s even possible.”

"I was really clingy; someone had to constantly hold my hand or I would actually twitch," Hyunjin said.

Chan placed more food on the table. “I remember that Hyunjin wouldn’t leave Jeongin alone. Or Seungmin.”

“He was also whiney,” Seungmin added walking out of the bathroom.

Felix, Jisung and Minho came out of their bedrooms already dressed. The only one who wasn’t was Woojin.

Felix awed when he saw Woojin with bed hair and came over to him.

“Wanna get dressed? Then we can have breakfast and hang out somewhere!”

“Hang out where? With that person out there it’s not safe for Woojin,” Minho pointed out.

“We could go further from the main city of Seoul,” Chan suggested. 

“Jungwoo didn’t follow us home and he isn’t even from around here. He’s definitely still lingering around the area trying to find him. There’s a town three stops down that is quiet and nice. Woojin would like it there.”

Felix helped Woojin up and lead him into Chan’s room to get changed into other clothes.

“Oh that town is really nice! Would you like to go Woojin?” 

“Okay Lixie,” Woojin said dazed.

Felix awed again and squished his cheeks.

“Let the man get dressed Felix!”

+++

“Pure clean, fresh air!” shouted Seungmin as they walked through the town.

The little town was small and had tiny shops and markets and large trees with flowers slowly falling from them. All nine of them walked together in groups of 3, one group in the back, and one group in the front. Woojin was in the front with Jeongin and Seungmin.

Seungmin held Woojin’s hand as they walked. Jeongin didn’t but remained glued to Woojin’s side. The haze didn’t go away but at least the numbness did. Woojin could walk without someone holding him up. 

“Coffee shop!” Hyunjin said. “Let’s go stop in there, I want to get an iced Americano.”

Hyunjin, who had his arms around Chan, steered both of them in that direction. 

“Welcome!” said a lady in her mid-forties behind the counter.

The nine bowed lining up to order a drink. Chan ordered a plain juice and got one for Woojin who didn’t have a preference. The rest of the guys got a smoothie, besides Hyunjin, as the weather went back up into a heat.

“Americano~,” Hyunjin sang. “Joha~ Joha~.”

“Let’s sit down on the couch.”

“No by the window. We can watch more flowers fall.”

“Or the TV. I wonder what’s on?”

“Soft chairs...in the corner,” Woojin said pointing lightly. 

“Yeah we can all sit where Woojin pointed, alright guys move it over there,” Chan said pulling Woojin.

In the corner, there were low soft chairs on the ground and small tables for their drinks. Woojin got to sit in his own and others shared. 

“Someone can...sit next to me,” Woojin got out. 

Changbin sat on his lap hugging him.

“You sound so sleepy Woojin. Soul haze is really a strange thing.”

Felix drank some of his smoothie. “Hope he’s like this for a while. It’s really cute.”

“Especially Woojin's pouts,” Minho said.

“I don’t pout,” Woojin said back...as he pouted.

“Changbin move over I want to sit with him,” Jeongin said suddenly.

“Ohhhh Jeongin! You never like cuddling. What a surprise!” Changbin said hopping off.

Jeongin climbed on and sat forward with Woojin’s arms wrapped around him.

“Today I do,” Jeongin said knowing they would understand.

Woojin bumped his head against Jeongin’s back trying to form words.

“Is being literally close that...strong in soulmates?” he asked. 

“Hell yes,” Hyunjin answered.

He had his arms around Felix and Changbin playing with Changbin’s necklace.

“I think that’s why we were all so desperate to be with you. I mean, Jisung said he nuzzled your hand the first time you met, the Voices choreo Minho created had you touching his hands constantly--”

“An artistic choice,” Minho defended.

“--Felix kept trying to get you to come back to the apartment as if he planned to hit you over the head and trap you there--.”

Felix coughed and sipped his drink looking at his cuticles. 

“--And even I hugged you when I only met you once," Hyunjin finished. “It’s powerful.”

“I did it too,” Chan joined in. “Honestly that day in the classroom Wooj, when I asked you to eat a meal with me, I truly wanted to take you to meet everyone. It was the strangest urge. I was like ‘okay we could go to a restaurant I know is already closed and then we can stop by my place and he can meet everyone and they can feel what I’m feeling.’ I was really about to lowkey kidnap you. However, you made a break for it.” Chan laughed. 

Woojin cracked a smile. “You... had already made up your mind. You sensed we were soulmates and I caused you so much pain. All of you.”

His smile faltered and he gazed around with sorrowful eyes.

“I’m so sorry...about avoiding you. About avoiding the connection. About lying,” he said. “Forgive me...please…”

“Why are you acting so dumb?” Jeongin simply said.

“Ya kid--!” Changbin snapped.

“We already forgave you,” Jeongin finished ignoring Changbin. “Soulmates means even when you say hurtful things, even when you push us away out of fear, the bond is set. For life and maybe in death. One after another we met. Chan met Jisung. Jisung met Changbin. All continuing until we found you. Our last piece. Acting like we can never forgive you is dumb.”

Jeongin took Woojin’s hand and flipped it over tracing his mark.

“It goes without saying.”

“Nine or none,” Felix said.

Jeongin agreed. “Yeah, nine or none. Period.”

“Nine or none,” Woojin repeated.

“Nine or none!” said Minho and Chan

“Nine or none!” joined in Jisung, Seungmin, and Changbin.

Hyunjin grabbed his drink and raised it high. “Nine or none--ah! My clothes! Gahhhhhwaaa!” he said as the Americano dripped onto his jacket.

“Why?! Why?!” Hyunjin repeated as he got up flailing dabbing napkins to the stain.

Jisung laughed and pointed. “Ohhhhh! Americano~! Joha, Joha!”

“Do you guys see that sunset?” Chan asked gazing upon the descending sun ignoring the two 2000 liners.

“Picture. Now.” Seungmin said standing up already whipping out his cellphone.

Gathering outside they all ran together under the setting sun.

Each picture Woojin looked at later let him know what real happiness is.

A picture of Changbin and Chan flexing their biceps.

A picture of Felix and Jeongin pressed cheek to cheek.

Several pictures of Hyunjin’s selfies and Jisung slowly creeping into the frame.

Two pictures of Seungmin posing with Jeongin trying to escape his hugs.

A picture of Minho jumping reaching for a falling flower. 

And way too many pictures of him with all of his friends with a never-ending smile on Woojin’s face.

Real happiness isn’t contentment which he was fine with before in isolation. But real, pure happiness is feeling the weight of everything being lifted off your shoulders because you had others to help you stand up tall. 

  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

“Wooj, Wake up now,” Chan whispered in the dark.

A couple of days have passed now. Having soulmates calmed Woojin during the day but at night, as he laid asleep, ugly terrors racked his mind. Woojin coughed as he finally opened his eyes being brought back to the dark room. Woojin wasn’t comfortable going back to his apartment and even if he was there was no way in hell he could leave. They would board the door and tie him up before he even thought about that.

The nine slept in the living room all wanting to be around Woojin. Seungmin shifted next to him and woke up to Chan’s whispers.

“Sorry Min, I tried to be quiet,” Chan said.

Seungmin wrapped his arms around Woojin.

“Was it a nightmare?” he asked sleepily.

“...Jung-Jungwoo was there,” Woojin responded shaking.

Seungmin rocked them back and forth.

“Can the pain ever stop?” Woojin asked out loud though it was more to himself.

“The pain will stop. It has a bit already, right?” Seungmin asked.

Woojin touched Seungmin’s hands noting how smooth they were.

“The pain has gone away more and more,” Woojin responded.

“In the morning we’ll talk about it. I already sense you nodding off,” Seungmin said pulling him down. 

“Aww look at you Seungmin,” Chan said. “You never are this cute with us.”

Seungmin smirked. “Woojin is adorable. The rest of you are average.”

Woojin continued to listen to them bicker as he closed his eyes releasing a small laugh. 

Woojin woke up before anyone else. The sun was shining through the windows and birds chirping. He yawned and got up stretching before making his way to the kitchen. His stomach begged for food; opening the fridge he got out some cherries and started gobbling them up. Cherries were sweet on his tongue. Woojin let his eyes wander to the eight still asleep and he couldn’t help a giddiness in his chest, his heart. A smile that could rival the sun spread across his face. Even though it was official by his marking he couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact he had them now.

“I may never get used to it,” he said. “But I'll be damned before I let Jungwoo take it away from me.”

+++

“WOOJIN’S GONE!” Jisung screamed.

Jisung had just woken up and turned to poke Woojin’s cheek only to find his space missing. His scream woke everyone up and the entire 2000 line went into a panic while the hyung line started to look for him and Jeongin sneezed. Chan opened the bathroom door to Woojin in a towel hair wet holding a laugh in.

“Why’d he scream? Ha-ha!”

Chan let out a breath. “Oh, so you were just taking a shower. Man Wooj, you actually sent Ji into a panic attack. Guys! He’s fine, Woojin just took a shower.”

Jisung slide into the room and hugged him.

“Don’t do that!” he scolded.

Woojin raised both his hands but paused. Tentatively he continued and ruffled Jisung and Chan’s hair. “I’m not leaving you guys. Nine or none, right?”

Chan leaned into the head pat hair falling over one eye. “Right. I guess your haze is over.”

Woojin nodded but Jisung pouted.

“I should have put him in that flower crown faster…”

The three walked out and everyone calmed down after seeing Woojin.

“Han Jisung, the next time you scream waking me up it BETTER be for an actual emergency,” Hyunjin glared.

“Listen,” Jisung started going over to argue with Hyunjin. 

“Bad news guys, Woojin’s haze is over,” Chan announced. 

“How do you feel hyung?” Minho asked.

“Happy.” 

A sheepish smile made its way onto Woojin’s face and a blush.

“Look he’s embarrassed~,” Felix said.

“Leave me alone,” Woojin said grinning. “After I get dressed I have to talk to all of you.”

Seungmin perked up. “Is it about from early this morning?”

“What happened early this morning?” Hyunjin and Jisung asked stopping their bickering.

“I discovered what I have to do,” Woojin responded. 

+++

“What kind of plan is that?!” Changbin yelled at Woojin. “No, no way in the depths of hell are we going to allow you to meet up with Jungwoo!”

“Binnie hear me out--,” Woojin started.

“Don’t you ‘Binnie’ me! This is too dangerous not to mention not smart. Chan tell him!” Changbin pleaded.

Chan ran his hand over his face. “Dude I don’t like it either but...Woojin seems firm about this.”

“If I don’t put an end to this Jungwoo will come after me again. Or worse, come after one of you. We can’t be held up in this apartment forever. Holiday break will come to an end and we have lives,” Woojin explained.

Changbin huffed and leaned back in his chair. “Still don’t like it though.”

“I’m with Changbin. I don’t like it either,” Jisung added.

“Who actually likes this plan? Besides Woojin,” Hyunjin asked.

“No one,” Chan said. “But guys he has a point. I am not about to live my life in fear of that prick. Jungwoo has to be put down.”

The eight gave Chan a confused look.

“...Going to jail, a restraining order etc... Not dying,” Chan clarified. 

“Oh okay, thought we lost you to the dark side there,” Jeongin said.

“But if it comes to that…” Chan started.

“If we gotta…” Minho joined in.

“If he dies, he dies,” Felix responded in English.

“Everyone, we are not killing him,” Woojin said.

“But--!”

“Minho, no. I’m the oldest around here and this is my problem. So we do this my way.”

Minho groaned loudly and fiddled with Hyunjin’s necklace as he sat on his lap. “Fine then.”

“How are you even going to find him?” Changbin asked.

“I call him.”

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

The leaves started to change colors, the summer heat was going away, and Woojin was marching forward.

“Meet me,” Woojin said on the phone.

“Meet you? What’s this trick, you bitch?” Jungwoo responded venomously.

“I know you set that thug after me. Show me your face instead,” Woojin said. 

“I effing hate you.”

“I know.”

“I wish you died that day,” Jungwoo gritted out. 

“Understandable after what I did,” Woojin replied. “Jungwoo, meet me at the park behind the bridge. Tomorrow at 6 pm. There we will settle this.”

“Once and for all?” he sneered.

“I’m sorry Jungwoo. I’m sorry for the pain I caused you. But I am not sorry for defending myself. I never will be.”

Jungwoo hung up without a word. Woojin handed the phone back to Felix. Felix immediately blocked the number.

“Woojin, you memorized his number?” Felix asked.

“Back when I had a phone I only had my parent’s numbers and their numbers. So it was easy to memorize my entire contact list.”

Leaning next to him Minho smiled. “Get ready to memorize a whole lot more. Soon you’ll have a phone again and you will have more numbers to put in there besides your parents.”

“Also get ready for tons of pictures being taken. Seungmin is an artist,” Hyunjin said.

“So many pictures,” Jeongin said shaking his head.

“Also we are walking to class together. Every day until you graduate,” Chan said.

“I barely see you on campus,” Woojin replied.

“Irrelevant.”

“You can’t escape now,” Minho said sweetly.

Woojin side hugged Minho. “I don’t want to.” 

+++

“If you need anything, we are ready to square up,” Jisung said punching his hand.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if Jungwoo brought back up to try and get a jump on you,” Felix added.

“Basically, we got your back,” Chan finished.

Woojin smiled at them. “Thank you. And I love you guys for that--.”

“He said he loved us.”

“The first ‘I love you’.” 

“Oh my gosh it finally happened.”

“I’ve been waiting weeks!”

“My heart…”

“--but this is something I need to do myself,” Woojin finished. “Jungwoo and I never got along but that phone call was...it was different. He isn’t going to bring anyone.”

“Well,” Seungmin said looking in another direction. “You know more than we do.”

They all turned and saw Jungwoo coming forward alone like Woojin said. He appeared worse than the last time Woojin saw him. Or maybe Jungwoo always looked like that. Woojin could now feel how off he was. 

_ Was it because he lost his soulmate? Did I not see the anguish before because I hadn’t experienced soulmates at the time? _ Woojin thought.

“Woojin, fighting,” Jeongin whispered and squeezed his hand. 

“Fighting,” said Changbin and Hyunjin grabbing Woojin’s hand. Each member squeezed his hand and settled to the side.

Jungwoo stopped and scoffed with the saddest laugh Woojin had ever heard.

“So you figured out they were your soulmates huh? Always slow Woo-bitch.”

“You're not going to call me that anymore,” Woojin said back. 

“Getting such an attitude with me when you called me in the first place. Are you going to just stand there or say something?”

Woojin walked forward and Jungwoo did the same until they met in the middle.

“The two of you treated me like dirt. No, even dirt got more respect from you. You called me ugly, a bitch. You and him made me sink so low into myself that I had to be around you, just to not die away. Both of you hurt me and after all these years I want to say something: I am not scared of you or him anymore.”

Jungwoo reacted with a punch landing straight on Woojin’s jaw causing him to bleed. Chan jumped up but 3 of the members held him back. Woojin spat out some blood and twisted around to catch Jungwoo’s other fist going for his gut.

“That punch was for Taeyong,” Woojin stated. “I’m not giving you anymore.”

Woojin pushed his arm away and decked Jungwoo right on the forehead. Jungwoo leaned back but regained balance trying to attack Woojin’s middle. Woojin pushed off Jungwoo’s shoulder and got a knee to his stomach. Woojin doubled over but jumped out of the way causing Jungwoo to miss him. Woojin kicked Jungwoo on the side causing him to fall down. Jungwoo rolled to his side and charged Woojin’s legs and they both were on the ground. 

“He’s dead and I can never get him back!” Jungwoo cried out.

Woojin broke his hold on him and kicked him in the chest.

“His death was brought on by his cruelty! I wasn’t going to let him push me off the edge and fall to my own death.”

“You should have! Finding soulmates means nothing; you are still nothing!” Jungwoo screamed at him.

Woojin charged and punched him right in the nose. Blood spewed from Jungwoo’s nose and he yelped in pain.

“I am not nothing! I will never be nothing!” Woojin said getting another punch in.

“They showed me that. Bang Chan. Felix. Jisung. Hyunjin. Minho. Jeongin. Seungmin. Changbin. All of them showed me that I wasn’t alone, but because of you, I denied them. I ran away hurting them in the process. I’ll never forgive myself for denying my mark so late and for the rest of my life I will make it up to them. But you aren’t going to take this away from me.”

With his last piece of energy, Woojin punched Jungwoo landing on the ground.

Jungwoo stayed there on the ground and Woojin then heard sniffles. He was crying. His cries turned into sobs as he thrashed on the ground hurting his injured fist more than it already was. Woojin breathed out through his nose and slowly made his way back to his soulmates. 

+++

The good news is, because of Jeongin’s recording of the fight, Woojin was able to get a restraining order against Jungwoo. The bad news is Jungwoo also got a restraining order against Woojin. And it would stick to their records. The police heard the commotion and dragged all of them down to the station. That was the agreement after hearing both sides of the stories and taking into account Woojin and Jungwoo’s past history. Jungwoo left the station first without even glancing at Woojin. Woojin was ok with that; he apologized for what happened to Taeyong but also stood up for himself. He could finally move on.

Back at school, things were the same. Except Woojin was always with the seven of them and Jeongin texting them as the adults went to class. Yuta and Doyoung weren’t seen again, on the news they were involved in a high-speed chase and got put in jail. The semester finished up and now everyone was registering for new classes. Woojin got a better pick than the former semester. Chan and Changbin’s internship was extended to another year because of their hard work and even Jisung was admitted after applying strenuously. 3racha was going to make it big in the kpop leagues. At their own pace. Woojin was even applying for a real job and got an interview to become a vocal coach after someone, Changbin, sent in a recording of Woojin’s vocals to the schools' department. Woojin’s parents were crying with joy when he told them that he found his soulmates; Felix let him borrow his phone again. They were shocked to hear it was eight of them and not just one.

“Honey, stop crying,” the dad said sniffling over the phone.

“You’re crying too!” Woojin heard his mom say.

And finally, Jeongin graduated high school and all of them went out to eat and then karaoke afterwards. At the eight’s apartment, Woojin sighed and turned to the group.

“Hey guys,” Woojin started. “It’s time for me to go back to my apartment.”

Silence swept the room and Woojin swore he heard a gnat sneeze. The boys glanced at each other no longer smiling before looking at Woojin.

“I promise we can all hang out together every day. I’ll be on campus more anyway with that job I got. I’m taking up space and you all need to sleep in your actual beds.”

Jisung couldn’t help it and dashed to him clinging to him in a hug. Felix and Hyunjin did too. 

“Sungie, Lix, Jinnie come on…” Woojin said.

They shook their heads and held on tightly. “No.”

“Live here, with us.”

Woojin whipped his head up to Chan who spoke.

“There are nine beds when we first moved in. It’s like this place knew you were coming,” Chan said.

“It’s small and cramped but we won’t be able to sleep without you here,” Jeongin said.

“Move in,” Changbin said.

The other three gripped Woojin and he saw Minho and Seungmin nod their heads.

“Stay?” Jisung asked softly to Woojin.

Woojin’s lease for the apartment happened to end literally in two days. Enough time to go there and pack everything up. He chuckled. Everything that happened: escaping to this school, stopping to listen to The Road Not Taken and seeing Chan, getting into it with Yuta and Doyoung and then being saved by Felix and Jisung, meeting Minho in a dance class Woojin took because the vocal class was all full, then meeting everyone and having them save him...destiny. No other words needed to be said than:

“I’ll stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this story everyone! I loved every comment I got :) 
> 
> Though a lot of people were excited about what their lives were going to be life after in future chapters but there really wasn't much else I had planned originally XD. I'm sorry, I should have mentioned that this would be a short story. 
> 
> I do have a one-shot series that I will be posting later in December starring.............Seungmin! Updated once a week again. After that I am trying really hard to figure out a plot for a story that will be longer. It'll come out in 2020 :D. 
> 
> Again thank you all reading (yes I will keep saying that) it means a lot to me.


End file.
